Oh God Its Electric
by Fapkin
Summary: Grace Powers has just moved to Chicago, unaware that moving there will lead her into having a bad day. A day that changed her forever. Trying to adjust to a new life, she is then approached by an unknown agency who could "Use" her skills. Will this lead her into something good? or Will it turn out to be one of the biggest mistakes of her life. OC/?
1. Chapter 1

_Notes: I'm only doing this out of pure boredom and fun...The main character is an OC I just made up. Anything sounding familiar is purely coincidence._

Out of breath, the sounds of rapid footsteps emerge from the dark skies. She runs in rapid speed, terror in her eyes, the brimming tears stream from her frightened face. She was scared, more so than anything she's ever experienced.

Grace, a long haired blond with brown hazel eyes, wants to stop running, but she can't stop, not now, nor find the courage to look back. Weak, she pushes her legs to go faster and faster, she needed to get away. No. _Had_ to get away.

"We're coming for you, you little bitch!" Shouting loud enough for her to hear.

Following with several laughs and howls, various steps are heard from behind. Getting closer to the terrified soul who is running with her life on the line.

 _Oh god please!_ Screaming in her mind.

There! She sees her salvation. The power factory, a place she's known all her life. A place that carried familiarization. Without hesitation, she sprints forward to the building. Too good to be true, she's hit with the realization that the building was guarded with tall fences that stretched around the whole factory. Heartbroken, she slams her fists against the obstacle, crying in fear. Grace's head immediately turns back when the tormenting voice appears again

"We know you're here darling..." The taunting voice echoed through the streets, sending her in a state of panic.

Straightaway, she climbs the fence, praying they would go away. It seemed like an eternity with each step she took. Too scared to look down, she holds her head up high, able to hear their moving paces. Grace responded by climbing as fast as she is able to.

With a hard pounce, her body smacks onto the floor. Grace opens her eyes, no longer hearing the voices, still, not wanting to give them the chance, she hastily gets up from the hard floor. No doubt her knee was bleeding at this point, she speed walks into the place, it almost felt like some kind of weird maze. There were unknown machine engines upon various wiring and power lines that practically spelled out danger.

 _BUZZZ_

The sound of a loud humming noise made her fearful that caused her to sprint away, the decision turns out sour. In a matter of seconds the cowardly blonde trips on a few wires that leads to her falling onto a strange platform, the platform was flat that resembled a ring that was huge, it's outer layers were nothing but wires and devices that couldn't be identified unless you were an expert.

Her pupils dilated in emotional alarm, coming to realize her leg was stuck on a few heavy wires, instinctively, she tried freeing herself from this predicament. Suddenly, she feels herself being lowered, the platform, it was moving down, lights shining bright. Grace soon realizes whatever she was on, it would only be a matter of seconds before this thing would be ready to set off. Grace closes her eyes as she is blinded the light, still attempting to get out. To no avail, she cries in fury, angrily pulling her leg. With all her might, she frees herself, without wasting time she runs vigorously.

Grace was close to safety, only a few steps and she would be free. Breathing frantically, she stretches her hand out. Unfortunately, grace's vision is soon blurred, her eyes were wide in wildly fear.

A bolt of light flares up into the dark sky.

Grace lets out a sharp piercing scream.

888

Grace Powers, 18, an only child, had just moved to a new place. A well-appointed house that was protected by a large metal gate. "We should start unpacking as fast as possible." Said a voice, her father.

"Don't you want to rest for a minute? I mean we _literally_ just came here." She said.

Her father gives her a sarcastic look and responds, "Better to get it out of the way. Besides I thought you might want to start decorating your room."

She smiles, "I do, or did, now i'm just tired."

"You could always help your mother instead..."

"And I will...as soon as I finish resting my tired legs."

Her father chuckles in response, "Alright, i'll give you a five minute rest, after that, I want to see those legs moving. Got it missy?"

"Aye aye captain!"

After a few moments, Grace stretches her arms and heads inside. Immediately, she is approached by her mother.

"There you are gracie. Can you put these boxes down in the basement? After that I want you to start unpacking your things. Oh before I forget, make sure you sweep the room. I don't want any dirt getting anywhere on your belongings."

Nodding, "Anything else?"

"That's about it really. I mostly need your father with the rest. Speaking of which, where'd he go?"

Grace looks around the area and sees her father just outside the backyard. He was on the phone talking while making hand gestures. It seemed like her father was rather engaged with the conversation he was having with the person on the other line. Grace knew well, her father was well known within his work so it was common for him to be receiving these types of calls. With a wave of her hands, she gets the attention from her father, letting him know that he is needed.

He nods his head, entering inside, "Alright frank we'll talk more later. I got to help the Misses now. Great. Ok. Yes, ok then goodbye."

"Who was that?" Curiously asking.

"A friend of mine was letting me know that a few investors would be visiting the factory later and they wanted me to be there to help with the whole process."

Grace blinked in surprise, "I thought you said you wouldn't be working for a few days?"

Her father lets out a hard sigh, "You're right I did. But this would be a great opportunity for our family and if all goes well I might even get a promotion. God knows it's about time I take charge for once."

Abruptly, grace gives her father a hug. There were times when grace felt completely grateful for the life she was given. She had her hard working father who wanted nothing but the best for his family. A mother who cared and supported both as a mother and wife. Most people her age would grow out of their parents and move on with their own lives of independence. That's not to say she was fully dependent on them, she wasn't, but there was a sense of appreciation when it came to her family.

Her father smiled at the unexpectedly notion, "C'mon we should go help your mother before she chews both our heads."

888

What seemed like hours of unpacking, the house looked somewhat complete. Of course they would still need to re-arrange some furniture, but other than that the house was starting to look like home.

"Foods here.." Shouted the mother.

"Coming!" Said Grace happily as she walked down the stairs.

"Where's your father?" Said her mother.

"I'm not sure, office? Maybe."

Grace grabbed a plate, taking a portion of the food and settling on a table. Just then, her father makes his way towards the kitchen.

"Sorry, had to make a call."

"Is there a problem?" Asked her mother.

"No nothing like that. A few guys back at work wanted me to oversee the preparations for the visitors."

Grace asked, "Preparations?"

"Apparently, they want me to lead the arrangement and demonstrate the project to show them that it's worth investing. Which is a bad idea if you ask me."

Grace didn't ask for any further, it was bothersome for her father to speak about work, considering it was a lot to think about. It didn't matter, she was feeling tired now so she thought it would be best to head back to her new room and rest. Bidding both her parents goodnight, she heads upstairs and prepares for a nights rest.

888

A new light surfaced on a young girl who slept soundly. A new day has begun, not wanting to miss anything, Grace got up and dressed herself. Casually, grace walked downstairs, heading towards the kitchen. By the time she reached the kitchen, her mother had already prepared breakfast.

"Grace, I'm heading into town to buy a few things, breakfast is on the table ok?" said her mother while looking for the keys.

"When will you be back?" asked grace

"Not sure hun, probably before dinner."

"Alright. You wouldn't mind if I go out and explore do you?"

"For a while, but be back here before 7 and be careful ok?"

"I understand" Confirmed grace

Alone in the house, grace decided to get to know the neighborhood and explore for bit. She headed out and walked around the street. Noticing how some parts of the neighborhood were unclean and polluted. Also noticing how some homes were in bad shape. Regardless, she continued walking, exploring, and simply enjoying the new sites.

Graced spent some of her time at a candy shop that had just recently opened. After, she found herself walking towards a park with a beautiful lake where ducks swam peacefully, birds flying across the sky. To finish the day, grace went to check out a local bookshop and was quick to grab a book only to settle down on a small couch.

Distracted, grace was shocked and surprised to see that she'd been there for hours. It was now a little over 7. _crap!_ grace said to herself. Grace suddenly remembered what her mother had told her.

Not wasting anymore time, Grace quickly headed out. Noticing how the sun had already set. After a few minutes of walking about, she seemed to be a little lost. If only she had paid more attention to the streets, no matter, grace retraced her steps and looked for any distinctions. By the time she had figured it out, the night had settled in. For a moment grace felt lost. Seconds went by, as she finally remembered. Grace kept walking for a few a minutes. Her house was just a few blocks away as she remembered walking pass by a few houses. Walking down a block, grace started to feel tense as she sees a group of men lingering outside of a condemned building. There were 5 men drinking and laughing and overall messing around. Grace was feeling nervous and contemplated whether or not she should walk or run away.

 _C'mon grace grow a pair..._ Grace told herself.

Taking a deep breath, she walks forward. Eyes looking straight, showing no sign of emotion, silently making her way towards men.

Walking through the men. They all stare at her quietly, nothing but silence surrounding her. She manages to walk past three of the men. Until the fourth guy blocks her path.

"Hey honey, where ya of to?" questioned the stranger.

"Out of my way." she said in a stern tone.

"Aww, why you gotta be like?" continued the man, "I'm just trying to be friendly, that's all."

Grace refused to say another word. She walked passed the two men that were blocking her path. Only to be dragged back by one of them.

"I wasn't done talking to ya." the man shouted as he gripped her arm tightly.

Angry, grace tried to remove her arm from his grip. To no avail she angrily shouted, "Let go of me you drunk idiot!"

As she tried to break free. The man holding her, pushed grace towards the men. She was being surrounded.

They started laughing. Grace didn't need to guess on what was about to happen next. Her fear grew, completely paralyzed. Wanting to scream for help. But couldn't seem to find her voice. Her mind was blank, silence filled her ears. Time seemed to stop for her.

One of the men held her around her waist. While the others surrounded her, ready to commit the inexcusable and unforgiving.

Using the last courage she had left. Grace rapidly balled her hand into a fist. Without hesitation, strike one the men. In doing so, she managed to get out of the man arms.

"OW! you stupid bitch!" yelled the man in shock.

Before any of them could lay a hand on her. Grace sprinted as fast as she could. The men began chasing her, shouting obscenities at her.

As she continues to run, she notices a puff of smoke appearing in the sky. It could only mean that she was nearing her fathers workplace, a manner to get away from them. Adrenaline rushed to her head as she ran, her eyes wide with fear. There, the power plant at sight, grace immediately headed towards the facility. With the men still chasing after her. Grace started to feel the tears pouring down her eyes. Her heart beating rapidly.

Once she reached the place, she ceased all movement, only to be stopped by a fence surrounding the whole building. In tears, grace quickly decides to climb over the fence. She can still hear the drunk men yelling and chasing.

The men faced the fence. Knowing that they were too drunk to even bother anymore.

"Ah for get this shit, she ain't worth it." one them muttered. Silently the group walked away and headed back to their own destinations.

Grace continued to run through the power plant. She rushed left and right. Making random turns at every corner. Seconds turned into minutes, out of breath, grace finally realized.

 _I'm lost..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Notes: Uh...She'll get to meet the rest of the characters...eventually..._

"Like I previously stated, this electrical platform can and will be able to provide sustainable energy across the country." The man in charge said confidently.

"It will take time to build more, but with enough funds, me and my team will be able to build at least enough to power 3 different states"

As the group listened, Grace's father felt a touch of concern as the boss boasted on the ideas and plans that was never discussed among the team. He couldn't help but ask.

"Um, Mr. Shelton, sir, I know you mean well, but isn't it a little too dangerous, I mean what is some one gets hurt?"

"Why is it even outside!? Or contained?" One of the investors interrupted.

"Have you even tested it to see if it actually works?" questioned another.

"That is why I have called you all here today," Said Mr, Shelton. Turning to his employee, "Arthur please, i'd appreciate it if you didn't scare the people who are funding this, Got it?"

Turning over to the crowd, "This will work, it has to, as for it being outside, it will need to be absorbing the energy and what better way than to use the power plant."

As the crowd of people walk through the facility. Arthur mentioned to Mr. Shelton, "Don't you think they should sign a few things before going any further?"

"Oh lord, Arthur please, can you just relax for a bit? Everything is fine, the worse thing that can happen is a shutdown so just breathe." With a sigh, Mr, Shelton became annoyed and ignored the man's concerns.

"Everything alright Mr. Shelton?" one of the investors, Mr. Vaughn asked.

Shaking it off, he replied, "Yeah, let's get this show on the road." Mr. Shelton led the crowd onto an elevator. Heading up, he led the investors and colleagues towards the control room.

"This is where I'll be able to control the platform and engines from here. Project power will begin soon. Any questions so far?" Asked Shelton.

"Why are we all the way here up here? Shouldn't we be up close?"

"For safety purposes, it would be better if we stayed up rather than down there. Besides, if we were up close then we'd all die from the electrocution."

As the crowd stood, high above the facility, they all looked out the window. At the lowest point of the building, there stood in the middle, a round plane figure that almost resembled a ring. Various wires could be seen. Sounds of generators could be heard.

"We're ready to begin." stated Arthur.

"Mr. Powers, start up the switch gears, Ms. Roth the power transformers."

888

Grace continues to pace around trying to find a way out. As she walks, she notices that she's surrounded by generators and synchronous machines.

All of a sudden loud noises of electricity filled the area. Frighten, she begins to run. Attempting to avoid getting shocked. Grace sprinted and looked back in hopes that she wouldn't get harmed in any way. At a distance grace started to spot what seemed like a facility. The closer she got the more she was able to see more of the office.

 _A building!_ Grace thinks to herself

Quickly grace heads towards the building. She starts feeling hopeful and relieved. A smile appears on her face. But that hopeful smile soon fades into sheer distress when all of a sudden she trips on one of the wires that was placed onto the platform. Grace attempts to break free from the wire but is unable to. All that can seen is frighten blonde and her attempts to escape the dangerous platform.

Lights start shining within the platform, electrical lighting begins to spew out of the generators. Grace immediately starts to aggressively and angrily pull her leg. Bursting with tears of anger, she starts yanking. In doing so she successfully escapes from the wires and rapidly starts sprinting away from the menacing contraption.

But it's too late.

With a scream, a large beam shoots up in the sky. 25.5 Mega-Volts begins to coat throughout her body. Her vision turns into darkness and then, silence.

888

Back at the control room, both colleagues and investors stared in awe as they witnessed a beautiful beam shoot upwards into the sky.

"Mr. Shelton there seems to be a problem. There's something intervening with the machines."

"What?!" He said in an angry tone.

"There seems to be something moving inside the energy platform..."

Everyone in the control room stood there in silence as they heard Arthur and the others talking back and forth.

Mr. Shelton spoke out, "what's the meaning of this Powers?"

Before he could respond, one of his team members swiftly recommended.

"We have to shut it down now sir."

Without hesitation Mr. Shelton responded, "No. Don't, it's probably a damn bird."

"Even if it is, there's no way this thing is going to work properly, at least not now away." Stated Arthur.

"He's right, we need to turn it off." said another.

He thought about it for a few seconds, he replied and decided, "Fine, Shut it all down."

Upset and disappointed he calmly but angrily asked, "What the hell went wrong?"

Before anyone could answer. Someone in the room shockingly announced, "Hey! There's someone laying down there!"

Everyone in the room immediately went over and looked out the window. To their complete shock, there on the ground laid an unconscious figure. A female with long jet black hair, burned out cloths, face covered in ash.

Everyone began to mutter their concerns. Arthur looked down at the still figure, as he looked at it, something in his gut was telling him to go down there. Without a seconds thought he rapidly dashed out of the room. He didn't bother using an elevator so instead he sprinted down the stairs. Adrenaline poured all over his body as he ran down through the facility.

Pushing his way through the doors, he was able to exit out the building. Instantly, he ran towards the location. Fear and dread consumed him as he approached the unconscious body. With every step he took, he could feel his heart aching. Guilt filled his mind as he took his final step towards the platform.

Dropping down to his knees. He slowly brought her into his arms, His watery eyes threatened with tears, it was none other than grace. Tears emerge as he held her emotionless body. He quickly then noticed how her features have changed.

No longer a blonde, long jet black hair appeared. Her face was barely noticeable, second-degree burns covered partially throughout the body. Cloths torn and covered in ash. What shocked her father the most was the fact that she was still in one piece, minus the injuries, her body was still in one place.

No one could have survived that, no one except her. It truly was a miracle, surviving 25.5 mega-volts through the body and mind. You would think that the body would turn into nothing but ash. In this case grace somehow managed to keep herself in one piece.

Her father quickly checked for pulse."Oh god please..." then, "oh thank the lords."

Out of nowhere, Mr. Shelton appeared and asked, "Is she ok?"

"Call an ambulance damnit!"

He then quickly turned his attention back to grace.

"Please hang on baby..." he whispered.

As he relentlessly tried to comfort her, he quickly jerked when a small shock had strike him. Moments pass as the ambulance showed up. The paramedics quickly and carefully carried grace's body inside the ambulance truck. Her father followed and closed the doors.

The paramedics started to place small tubes and began to check her heart rate.

"Heart rate?"

"320 bpm and counting..."

"What?! Are you sure about that?"

"Positive"

"We have to get her to emergency stat."

Arthur sat there in silence. Staggered at the news of her daughter's condition. Guilt and anxiety soon charged his mind when an occurring thought came up. He still has yet to inform his wife about the accident.

How would she react? Would she condemn him? Would she ever forgive him? Or worse, would she hate him for it?

 _"Hate..."_

It isn't a word he'd like to use to describe the things that annoy him. If it did, he wouldn't _hate_ it, but he would _dislike_ it. Dislike seemed to fit him more and right now he was really disliking how the situation has come to.

As they reach the emergency doors, the doctors immediately push him back and tell him that he has to stay in the waiting room. Nurses and doctors quickly surround grace and take her into the medic room.

Arthur knew he'd be there for a while. For now, he thought about ways to inform her mother about the tragedy.

His conscious kept telling him to contact his wife. With that in mind, he takes out his cellphone. Ready to dial. That all changed when coincidentally his phone begins to ring.

Turns out, he was so concerned with grace, that he had over 20 missed calls all coming from her mother. Answering, his wife immediately questions and yells on why he hasn't or returned any of her calls.

"Arthur! Why haven't you answered!? Why haven't you called back?! I've been worried sick! Where are you? Have you seen Grace? She was suppose to be here by now."

Arthur remains calm, taking a deep breath he replies. "Honey...somethings happened..." he pauses for a second and continues, "to...to gracie..."

Shuddering,"Arthur...you're scarring me..."

"Please just listen...I need you to come down to the hospital, I can't talk to you over the phone...ok?"

She voice shaking, "Um...ok..."

With that they both hang up.

Thoughts and emotions running through his head. He sits on a chair inside the waiting room. Sitting there he contemplates on his family and career. But for now, his main concern is making sure their daughter recovers.


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: oc origin story...in case you forgot..._

The sun has raised, the birds chirped with such delight. The hospital was occupied with attendants. Doctors and nurses walking throughout the building. Sounds of an intercom announcing and calling out for assistants.

From a distance, a couple could be spotted in a room. There sat, a woman who seemed to be resting. Her head was resting on the shoulder of man, her husband perhaps? The man sitting next to her had his head calmly resting on top hers. The couple resting looked exhausted. Bags covered their eyes, dark circles and droopy eyelids.

The couple stirred and tiredly awoke when they heard a small moan. Fully awake, the couple immediately tended to their daughter.

Grace grunts quietly, "Uugh..." her body felt like it was on fire. Pain isn't something she was used to. But right now, pain is all she felt.

Her eyes felt heavy. As she tried to open her eyes, she realizes that she was unable to see. Darkness clouded her sight.

Out of instinct, her hand reaches her head. She feels her head and notices that it was covered in bandages.

"Wha...t?" She stutters. Her throat feeling dry. She attempts to speak."He...l...p"

"Hold on grace" she heard the voice advising her. The stranger sounded familiar. Could that be?

"Mom?" She mutters.

"Don't worry I'm right here."

Her mother tries to soothe her by gently patting her hand.

"Your father went to go fetch the doctor, ok?"

"What happened?" She asks, ignoring her mother. Emotions spiraled her head mostly confusion.

Before her mother could reply. Grace could hear the sound of a door opening. The doctor followed by her father.

"Hi grace, my name is Dr. Phillips. How are you feeling?"

Ignoring the question, Grace repeats, "What happened?"

Everyone stood silent in the room. Her father tries to approach the question carefully so he wouldn't alarm her in anyway. But first he asked.

"What's last thing you remember?"

Grace sits there for a while, thinking about the event. At first, nothing comes to mind. A few moments pass and then.

"I was being chased..."

That's right. She remembers about the five drunk men who were chasing her. How they grabbed her and how they all laughed at her. Grace gripped her hands on the blankets as she remembered. Just the thought of them touching her sent shivers down her spine.

She heard her father say, "I'm so sorry Gracie."

Grace was growing impatient. She was in pain and unable to see. All she wanted to do was go home and forget about everything. Of course she knew that they wouldn't let her. So for the third time she asks.

"What happened?"

Her father replies, "Grace, you were in an accident, at my job. You must of tripped onto the platform. I don't know..."

"So?" She whispers.

"So, the platform you were on was wired to various electronic generators and devices. Grace...you were electrocuted to death...only you didn't die."

She sat there on silence, trying to process what was just told. Electrocuted? She was electrocuted and survived?

"Can I take out the bandages please?" She asked silently.

"Sure, but first I have to check your heart rate." Said the doctor.

The doctor went over to grace and requested, "Just breathe normally please."

She breathed as the doctor asked. Her parents were watching as the doctor worked. Her mother asked her father.

"Should we tell her how long it's been?"

He immediately replies, "No."

"Why not?"

"Look at her, she's still in shock and if we tell her now she'll panic."

"So when do you intend on telling her that it's been over 10 months since the accident Arthur?" She says in a serious tone.

"I don't know...let me think of something. She scared enough."

The doctor walked up to the parents with a startled look and said.

"Um...I'm not sure how she's still alive."

"What do you mean doctor?" Said her father.

"Well... the average human has about 60 to 100 beats per minute. Your daughter's heart is 310."

"What? How is that even possible?" The concerned mother asks.

"I'm not sure, I still need to run a few tests and talk with my other colleagues. For now, I suggest she stays here until were sure she's alright."

"Doctor Phillips, this isn't hurting her is it?" Asked her mother.

"No, I asked her if she was feeling and sort of discomfort when breathing and she said no that her breathing is fine."

"Doctor can you please remove these bandages?" Said grace from across the room.

"Don't worry, the nurse will be here shortly after that I'll stop by to see how you eye sight is doing."

With that, the doctor departed from the room leaving grace and her parents alone.

"Grace, there's something we need to tell you."

Grace heard her mother noticing her worried tone. But then she heard her father.

"Annie don't"

"She has to know Arthur, she isn't a child anymore..."

Arthur knew she was right. He hates to admit it but, grace is no longer that cute little child that would run to him when she was scared. Or that little girl who wouldn't go to sleep until her father gave her a good night kiss.

Those were the days he missed the most. Just him and his family.

He nodded, "Ok Annie."

Her mother continued, "Grace, since the accident you've um..." she pauses and continues, "you've been in the hospital for some time now..."

"How long?" Grace asked anxiously.

"Grace, honey...it's been 10 months since the accident."

Grace doesn't comment. She feels sick. Her heart begins to race her body begins to tremble. 10 months? She's been here for 10 months? She couldn't believe it. It felt like it had just been yesterday or at least to her. For her parents, it felt like years.

Her parents would often worry because the heart monitor would constantly go off. They worried whether she would die or not. After a while it became normal for them. It scared her mother the most. She feared that she wouldn't be able to her daughter grow up into her adulthood or see any grandchildren. Her father prayed every night that grace would recover from this mess and move on.

Grace tried to find the words but isn't able too. All that was left was the sound of their breathing. The silence was interrupted when a nurses came in.

"Hi, I'm here to remove the bandages." Without a word the couple makes way for the nurse. Grace sits there patiently and waits for the nurse.

"You might feel pain, but don't worry it will pass soon. Just try and relax."

The first thing grace feels as the nurse removes the first layers of the bandages. There is of course, pain. If felt like someone was putting nails through her. The pain became unbearable so she grits her teeth in response trying not to scream. She grunts a few times letting the nurse to know it was hurting.

She feels the cool air hit her face, knowing that the bandages were off.

"Now I'm going to have to ask you to keep your eyes closed and letting them adjust before you open." Advised the nurse.

A few moments pass and grace hears the doors open again. Doctor Phillips enters and asked the nurse. "How is she?"

"Heart rate is still a 310. Besides that she's showing normal signs and responses."

The doctor asks grace, "Ok grace I'm going to need you to slowly open your eyes, take your time though."

Her parents come to her bed side to witness their daughter.

Her eyes felt like they had been sewn shut. Carefully she opened one of her eyes then opened the other. It took minutes for both eyes to open. Her eyes were squinting as she tried to adjust her vision but all she could see was odd shapes and colors. Before she could comment her mother gasped. "Doctor what's wrong with her eyes?"

"I...don't know..." his voice unsettling, the doctor replied.

Her father stood there appalled.

"My eyes?" Grace said in a worried tone.

What could be wrong with her eyes? Was she blind? No that couldn't be it, she could still see, granted not that well, but still, she was somewhat able to. Maybe her eyes became deformed. Unable to stand it she demanded answers.

"What's wrong with my eyes? Give me a mirror or something."

Without any comment from anyone, the nurse silently handed grace a mirror. She was in complete shock, her heart went cold. Petrified on her new appearance.

Her blond hair was no longer blond, but instead it had turned her hair into jet black. Her brown hazel eyes were replaced with glowing blue eyes. Wait, glowing eyes? How? What? Why? All these questions went through her mind.

"What's wrong with me?!" She shouts.

The heart monitor goes off letting everyone know that her heart has increased.

"Grace, you need to calm down." Said her father.

Her heart beating fast, grace holds her chest tightly and begins to breathe slowly.

The nurse quickly runs across room to pour grace a glass of water in hopes that it will calm her.

The doctor advises her, "That's it grace, just calm down."

The nurse walks over to grace and hands her the glass. Just as the nurse comes into with grace, a small shock stuns the nurse causing her to jump, dropping the water onto Grace.

Grace all of a sudden screams in agony. Electricity suddenly erupts from the room surrounding grace. The nurse is then suddenly electrified yelling in pain. She then rapidly slams down to the floor and lays there.

Everyone in the room is horrified at what they just witnessed. They all back away from her. The doctor stands there, completely paralyzed. While grace's mother hides behind her husband in tears. Her father shouts for her in attempts to get her attention to no avail.

Light bulbs explode, causing the lights to go off. The room filled with energy, the sound of electrical current flowing could be heard, almost like a humming noise. Grace tries to control it but is unsuccessful.

The doctor attempts to run out the door and call out for help. Soon as he touches the door knob, he is then shocked causing him to shake violently as he stumbles down onto the floor.

"Grace! Enough! Stop it!" Her father yells.

Grace is unable to hear her him. Then all of sudden, the fire sprinklers go off, soaking grace. In pain, she lifts her arms to her head, not realizing what she's done.

"Arthur!" Her mother cries out as tears burst from her eyes.

Grace lifted head and goes stone cold. She sees her father falling down on the ground. His body laid there like corpse. Her mother shrieks in agony.

"Grace please!" She begs.

"Mom!"

Graces runs towards her and reaches for her, regretting her decision. A shot of electricity bolts out of her hand and shoots for her mother straight into heart.

"No!" Graces screams out.

Grace drops her knees on the floor. Sitting there in shock, looking at their unmoving bodies. Both parents dead because of her. She feels utter sadness and anger. Too preoccupied with her emotions, she doesn't notice that there is fire spreading around the room.

The hospitals alarms go off, alerting everyone in the building to evacuate.

Grace looks down at the palm of her hands. Electricity flowed around her fingers. She sat there in despair not caring that the water, coming from the fire sprinklers, was burning her body.

 _I have to get out of here..._

She silently got to her feet. Her eyes filled with shock. She slowly exited the room leaving behind the bodies.

Grace walked around in her patient's gown. She slowly walked against the side of the walls. Staring down at the floor. Every light bulb in the hospital would go off as soon as she made contact. Her soul felt empty, she was traumatized.

"Hey! Put your hands over your head and get down on the ground!" Yelled the stranger only, he wasn't alone.

There stood five of them. They appeared to be cops. They also seemed to be nervous. Why? Have they mistaken her for another person? Or maybe it had to with the fact that her hand seemed to be glowing. She looked at her hands and sees the energy stimulating throughout her fingers.

"I said get down on the ground now!" The cop repeats.

"You don't understand..." She whispered calmly.

For a moment grace just stands there, looking up at the ceiling. Remembering the good times, moving here was a mistake. But who was to blame? Was it her father's fault? No. He always had good intentions. Her mother? Of course not. She then thought about those men who pursed her. Her face darkened as the thought of them occurred. They were to blame, if she ever crossed paths with them again, she swore she was going to end them.

Grace looks at the cops, who were pointing their guns at her, her vision changing all of sudden. They were no longer cops. Instead they appeared as the five men who wanted to hurt her, the ones who laughed and mocked her suffering. Anger fueled her body, they will not hurt her, not again.

"You will not touch me ever again!" She shouts.

Grace lifts her hand up slowly towards the ceiling. Static shoots up from her hand right into ceilings lights, rapidly traveling and electrocuting the cops underneath it. Shocking them within seconds. Before they could hit the ground, one of the cops manages to pull the trigger on his gun. Shooting grace once in the shoulder and one on her upper arm. Grace yelps in pain and finishes the cops.

Blood begins to drip down her left arm, gritting her teeth at the pain, she slumps down against the wall. Looking at the cops as they laid there. She could see the smoke trails coming from the bodies. Her head buzzed, her mind went blank. What was she going to do? Her parents are dead, there a bodies lying around and she would be labeled as a criminal.

The sounds of sirens could be heard from her location. Coming back to reality, she holds her injured arm, trying to add pressure to the wound. She quickly walks through the hallways and runs out the emergency exits.

Not caring that she was barefoot, she heads outside. The wind hits her with such relief. She takes a few moments to take in the breeze, taking note that the sun has been replaced by the moon. Has it really been that long?

Grace could hear the panic of the people, see police cars overcrowding the the area. Avoiding their sights, she quickly sprints away from the crowd. _Where am I?_ Thinking to herself. She still couldn't believe that it's been over 10 months since the accident. Time sure does fly by and time isn't something grace wanted to keep wasting, considering the fact that she was still bleeding from her arm.

Grace starts walking in an isolated road. With every step she takes, she slowly spaces out onto different matters. She can see her parents, faces filled with horrified fear. They feared her, _feared her!_ Grace didn't believe in violence, she knew violence was never the answer. It made her sick to her stomach when she realizes her actions. _I killed them..._

No! It couldn't have been her. It must have been someone else. She wasn't capable of killing or hurting anyone. Yet it happened, she ended the lives of at least nine people. _Nine people!_ And that all happened within one hour. _What have I done?_ She asks herself. Should she turn herself in? _But it wasn't my fault!_ She starts arguing with herself. Unable to think, she proceeds to walk on the lonely road.

888

"Hey tom, buddie, I'm calling in to let you know that I'm going to be late tomorrow." A man on his cellphone spoke, driving his car onto a remote road.

 _"Again? You know how important this meeting is mark."_

"Yeah I know, but guess what? I'm the brains of this shindig, so if they want to fire me that's fine with me. They can always replace me-Oh wait, no they can't"

 _"This isn't funny mark we've been-"_

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on a sec." The man said.

As he drove, he could see a woman walking from a distance. She looked horrible. The mysterious women appeared to be wearing a medical gown. What astonished him the most was the fact that she was bleeding from her arm. He slowly stops the car.

"Tom I'm going to have to call you back..."

 _"Oh no mark, you better not hang-"_

Hanging up, he quickly gets out of the car. Slowly, walking up to the unknown stranger.

"Um, hey there...do you need any help there?" he asks calmly.

She stops walking, but doesn't reply. She merely stares at ground not acknowledging him or his questions.

"Excuse me miss? Are you ok? Do you need any help?" He asks again.

Again, no response. He stares at her awkwardly. He takes note of her injury. Noticing that she had been shot. Two bullet holes could be seen on her arm. Who would want to shoot her? What did she do to deserve it? Before anything, his main focus was her arm. Her arm was bleeding, bleeding badly. _All right, we'll do this my way._

"Listen, it's a little chilly out here don't you think?"

He continued, "How about we get you into the car, take you someplace warm. I help you with your arm. I'll even get you some cloths too. Then you can leave, if you want. Yeah?" he asks.

She lifts her head up to looks up at the kind stranger.

"Ok" She whispers.

He stares at her face to get a good look of her and immediately notices her eyes. Her eyes were blue but they seemed to be glowing. He was stunned at the same time he was amazed at the beauty of her eyes.

Mark snaps out of it and swiftly takes off his coat. He drapes it over her shoulders.

"Here take my coat, I wouldn't want you getting sick."

"Uh, by the way my name is Mark, Mark Haisley."

She stands there for a few minutes and replies.

"Grace, Grace Powers."

Without another word, mark gently guides grace into the car and drives.


	4. Chapter 4

_Notes: Um i dunno, I need a life..._

Four years Later (Post Iron man Uno...)

A man with well groomed hair walks through the hallways. Mark Haisley walks down the staircase, of their well built house. The house was big, too big for the both of them. But that didn't stop him from buying. Mark works as a medical device manufacture, aside from having a doctorate degree, his company, Elektor Med. was set to make 28.50 billion in revenue. Making him one of the top medical manufactures. But he didn't care about the money, well at first he did, but as time went by he started witnessing the horrors and consequences that people faced in life, especially in war. Basically, he wanted to use his talents for good instead of evil. With that in mind he promised himself he wouldn't let greed take over. Besides he had grace to keep him in line.

Speaking of grace, Mark still couldn't believe that it's been over almost four years since they met. He still remembers like it was just yesterday. Seeing her broken down and hopeless. He couldn't stand seeing her like that. Never wanting to see her like that again, he fulfilled her life with joy and comfort.

They've been dating for almost 3 years. It took him months to gather up the courage to even ask her out. Filled with glee when she accepted, he'd do anything for her.

"Hey grace, hurry up or we'll be late." he shouted.

"Just second!" he hears her from a distance.

"Oh yeah? Well if you don't hurry we'll never catch the movie."

"Alrighty, I'm all set." she smiles as she walks down the stairs.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"I was feeling weak again, so I decided to recharge. real quick."

After the accident, Grace can no longer function like a normal human being. After taking the time to study her, he found out that she can't eat, well she could but it wouldn't sustain her. She couldn't touch any liquids, the potential harm it could do was deadly. And lastly, she had keep her emotions in check since her power works through emotion and concentration. Grace would also need to recharge to avoid any weakness from her body.

When mark first found out, he was stuck with disbelief. As Time went by he accepted her as she was. He never judged her or condemned her for it. In fact, he was kind of excited, the possibilities she could posses bought him so many questions along with some theories.

But there she stood. Dark black hair that reminded him of the midnight sky. Her hair cut down to the length of her neck. Those piercing blue eyes that glowed with electrifying effect.

"Are feeling alright? we don't have to go." He asked with a concerned look of his face.

"I'm fine really, besides I've haven't been out all day."

"Great then, shall we?" he says as he extends his hand towards her.

Taking his hand, she smiles and follows him out the door.

888

After the movie, Grace and Mark had decided to head home. As mark drove, a smile appears on her face. Remembering how far she's come. But the more she remembered the more guilt she felt. She recalls the faces, the lives she took, her parents. _No_

Grace can feel her heart racing. She tries calming herself. Her hands start trembling as sparks of static energy begin to form. The memory repeats itself like an old fresh wound. The horrified looks that they gave her. Their innocent lives, her parents lives.

The car suddenly stops. Marks looks at her and makes contact with her hand. "Hey hey look at me."

She stares up to him. Mark can see the shame in her glowing eyes. He doesn't blame her for feeling this way. So he tells her.

"I know how you're feeling and I just wanted to let you know that it isn't your fault. You had no control over it ok?" He says as he tries comforting her.

"I know, it's just no matter how much I try and forget, I can't. I can still remember everything. The things I've done. It makes me sick and if anyone else were to find out...then they would outcast me or treat me like some sort of _freak_." she responds.

"I'm not telling you to forget, I just want you to move on, better your life, not just for you but for them. Your parents loved you and they wouldn't allow anyone treat you any different."

She sits there for a few moments and thinks about them. What would her parents think of her now? Would they look at her in terror? Or would they accept her no matter what?

Not sure what to say she says, "Thank you"

She quickly leans in and gives mark a kiss on the cheek.

His face turns red, "Wow, wasn't expecting that."

"Keep driving Haisley."

When they finally manage to get home. Marks phone starts ringing. Answering the phone, mark picks up and feels oddly confused.

"Hello?"

 _"Is this Dr. Haisley?"_ asked an unknown voice.

"Yeah, who's this?"

 _"My name is Phil Coulson and I help run agency that- "_

Interrupting him, Mark replies with, "Sorry, not interested" With that, he hangs up and turns his off.

Strange, how did they get a hold of his personal number? He's pretty strict on who gets his personal number, the only people who could know about it is Grace and a few friends, all who knew to never ever give out any personal information about him or his life. He would have to have stern talk with his secretary.

"Hey, Grace did you give out my personal number?" he asks.

"Uh, no. Why?"

"No reason."

Grace walks over to mark and wraps her arms across his waist. Mark responds by holding her hands with own.

"Can we please go to bed now?"

"Lead the way."

888

The next morning Mark was working at one of his many facilities. He was trying to figure out a way to help those who suffered Amnesia. He believes it can be helped at the same time he believes with a little more work he would have an outline by the end of the year. He was so excited that he's even started on building a prototype. Eager to work he quickly tries to come up with different variables and options. Just then, he is interrupted by one was his workers.

"Dr. Haisley, there's someone here to see you. He says his with the government."

"What? I thought I told you to tell ALL contact that I wasn't in?

"I tried sir, but he's being persistent."

"Call security then." Mark said in uninterested voice.

"We did sir, but before we could remove him he broke one of the guards fingers..."

 _Well that's something you don't hear everyday..._

Mark took the elevator and walked to the main office. Opening the door, he was unimpressed with the man. The man who claimed to be with the government, looked a little too thin. Completely nonthreatening, he wore a plain black suit with a black tie. Mark expected the guy to look super buff with a menacing look. Bored and disappointed, mark asked.

"What can I do for you _Sir?_ "

The man stands up and identifies himself, "My name is Phil Coulson, I'm an agent working for The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division or S.H.I.E.L.D for short."

Wait, wasn't this the guy who called the other day? "Ah, so you're the guy who called me yesterday?"

"Yes, but before I could finish, you hanged up. So I thought it would be better if I come here in person."

Nodding slowly, Mark pretends to understand, "Right...well, what can I do for you and Shield?"

"I'm going to need you to come with us." He said plainly.

Mark narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

"For the sake of time, let's just say we have a problem that required us to bring in an outside source, that being you."

"And if I refuse?" He challenged.

"Then we'll take by force." He said calmly.

"By force? Isn't that a little extreme? I mean, come one, you invaded personal information and now you're invading my personal workplace. So now tell me this. Do you expect me to come in willingly?"

"The truth is, we are running out of time. The more we stand here and talk, the more lives are being lost. Now, I was under the impression that you are the type of person who would help now and ask questions later. But clearly I was wrong."

Showing a little empathy, Mark asks, "Whose lives?"

"People, Good people, people who risked their lives. The only reason we approached you in the first place was because you had the qualifications and not to mention the resources. So now i'm going to ask, Will you come in?"

Mark looked genuinely surprised, as though he had been punched in the gut, "Y-Yeah sure i'll come in...take a look and see what I can do. If you don't mind i'd like to make a quick phone call."

Nodding, Coulson walks out of the room, giving him some space.

Marks takes out his phone, dialing grace.

 _"Hello?"_

"Grace, honey i'm going to be coming home late so don't wait up for me."

 _"Is everything okay? You sound different."_

"No no, everything is fine. Just got a lot of work to do that's all."

 _"Oh ok, I won't keep you long then. Drive safely."_

"Will do. Bye."

Mark hangs up the phone, leaving the room he signals coulson to lead the way. He follows the agent out and goes inside the vehicle, driving of to an unknown destination.

888

Mark sat in the car patiently, sitting there for almost an hour. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he couldn't trust these people. It rubbed him the wrong way, their methods seemed aggressive and unnecessary. The so called agent refused to give any information on their whereabouts and simply ignored him. Was Coulson even an agent? Was this really happening to him now? Especially on a Monday...

For crying out loud he was at the peek of his career. Instead of working, he's being dragged by some agency he's never even heard of. Bored and irritated, all he wanted to do was go back to work. He could be saving lives , inventing, working, being productive. With a sigh, He looked out the window and kept an eye out for any signs of danger.

After a while they finally make it. Staring at the huge facility, mark thinks to himself.

 _Yep, can't be trusted._

Coulson keeps his cool and tells marks, "If you'll follow me, ill be leading you towards the director."

 _Director?_ Who hell was the director? His mind begins to question everything. Why is here? What did they want? And was there any way out of this situation?

He follows Coulson throughout the facility. Mark had to give this place credit. Tech surrounded the building. People walking in different directions. Machine parts being transported. The place was overall busy. Mark continues to follow and is led into room conference room.

"The director will be here shortly."

Coulson quietly closes the door, leaving mark alone with his thoughts. He looks at the time, 7 p.m. _Damn_ Grace was going to kill him. He places his hand on his forehead, getting irritated, despite not knowing, he was still curious as to why he was even here. It seemed too hasty and rushed as he was being pressured into working for them. There were things he hadn't even considered, how long would it take? Is it a one time deal? And what's with all the secrecy? so far their actions have been fairly predictable all that was left was blackmailing. He had hoped that was not the case, the last thing mark wanted was to be dragged into predicament that didn't even involve him.

Mark could hear the doors opening, with that in mind, he composes himself.

Director Nick Fury, Head of SHIELD, walked into the room. Hands behind his back he stood there observing mark for a few seconds before he finally spoke.

"I've read your work and I must say, Dr. Haisley I am impressed."

The comment surprised him, regardless he wasn't going to bow to his wishes.

"What do you want?"

Fury pauses for a moment. "It isn't what I want that's brought you here. It's what the council wants and what the council wants is your brain."

Confused, Mark tells Fury, "What? what do you mean my brain?"

"Knowledge Dr. Haisley, Knowledge. As of right now SHIELD is facing a crisis. A few agents were on a mission to stop a weapons dealer. When they arrived, there was nothing but cargo boxes. When they opened the boxes, they were hit with a chemical. Thus the virus, those who managed to escape come back sick."

"What's causing it?"

"We were hoping you could figure that out."

"What makes you think I can help?"

"Let's not beat around the bushes, I _know_ you can do it. Your work speaks for itself, not to mention the equipment you carry is far more suitable for the job."

"So what? you basically forced me here and yet you still expect me to help?"

"Yes, I expect you to help." he said calmly.

"What makes you think I'm going to help. No offense to your people, but this whole day has been a mystery. I've been given little information as to who you people are and what this place actually is. Are you even qualified to be working here? Not trying to insult your position."

Fury stared at the mam, but his expression was blank, revealing nothing.

"You're going to help because that's type of person you are. You will never turn down a person in need. Am i right? That's why you entered the field in the first place. You see, I've done the research, you weren't always this out spoken self-made man that everyone thinks you are. You come from the lower class with a family that didn't give damn about you. But guess what, these people do and you're refusing to help?"

Mark stands there astonished, yet, violated, his past was not something he thought would ever come up in a conversation. His brilliance was lost at the mere mention of his parents, who he had not seen in many years. Mark knew deep down that fury was right, he would never walk away from someone who needed help. His refusal would mean robbing their loved ones from their families.

"So...if I help you with your problem, you'll leave me alone for good?"

He sighs, "Unfortunately Dr. Haisley, we can't. Your skills and knowledge in the field makes you a valuable asset for SHIELD."

Mark glares at Fury with disbelief. What kind sick agency are they running here? _A valuable asset?_ His body turns cold knowing what that meant for him. Mark will never truly live in peace not with them in the picture. He knew Fury couldn't be trusted, let alone SHIELD.

"You don't understand. I have a company to run. You can't expect me to drop everything just so I can work for you, it doesn't make any sense."

"We know, that's why we were hoping you and your company would be interested in partnering up to ensure something like this never happens again."

"Heh yeah right. Like i'd ever agree. You're not the first one to make that suggestion and you most certainly won't be the last. Good day Director-whatever your name is."

Mark walks pass fury and heads out the door. He reaches an elevator, but before he could take another step. Fury walks behind him and announces shocking news that paralyzes mark, making his heart race.

"I'm also aware about that girl of yours. What's her name? Gra-"

"Don't you dare say her name." he sneers.

"We've been watching the two of you for quite some time now and I'll repeat myself, I am impressed."

"What are babbling about?"

"I'm curious to see how she functions."

"Leave her out of it. You have no right."

"I'm sorry Dr. Haisley but I can't. She's a threat and you sheltering her is making you look like her accomplice."

"What on gods name are you talking about?" Rage rolling off his sleeves.

"You've been housing a criminal for over 4 years. A criminal who is wanted for murder."

The elevator arrives. Mark quickly steps in and presses on to the first floor. Before the doors could close, Fury faces Mark and says.

"Think about Dr. Haisley. Will be in contact soon."

Unable to think he rapidly exits the building. Mark takes a breath, cursing, unwilling to let Fury know how much their conversation had upset him. The man's accusations implied he knew more than what was talked about. He wished he'd walked away sooner, deflecting the demands and pretend this day never happened. Stepping outside, he calls a cab. His mind goes completely blank. _They know about Grace,_ he thinks to himself. Wait, could grace be in danger? No, they wouldn't hurt her... _would they?_

 _No, they couldn't..._

He stands outside, thinks about it for a minute, the errors. Where did he go wrong? Perhaps it was all the work he has been doing, Blocking his emotions, forgetting about Grace's actions. Mark couldn't think straight, his stomach fluttering with anxiety. Fury's words proved marks guiltiness, there was no one he could but himself. If SHIELD got a hold of her, what would they do?

Thinking aloud, Mark shouts, "Damnit my name isn't Marcus Grant Dean Haisley for nothing!"

Looking down he noticed a girl.

"Um...You ok there sir?" asked a girl scout, who was just passing by.

"Uh, yeah peachy."

Mark's mind slowly comes together. _They're wrong._ Grace isn't a threat, how could she? It was just one of those misunderstandings, if only they understood what she had gone through. Then maybe they would't be so quick to judge. Feeling vulnerable, he hasn't moved for quite sometime. That is until his transportation arrives, taking him where he is needed.

888

It's been over 5 hours and Mark still hasn't shown up. Grace knew not to wait up, but still, an update call would have been nice. Paranoia tackles her brain to no end. Her body begins to spark in panic. She breathed out slowly, ineffective, the house lights begin to flicker. Not wanting to damage anything, she fought hard to get it under control. To caught up with her thoughts, Grace didn't notice the doors opening.

"Grace? you home?"

Mark enters their home and walks slowly towards the living room. "Grace? Hello?" He walks up the staircase, heading to their room.

As soon as he steps into the room, Mark is surprised as he is immediately tackled down. Instantly, Grace jumps up from behind and locks her arms across his neck, making both them fall onto the floor. Mark notices the position they're in with him at the bottom and grace on top.

"Where were you?" she asks with an anger tone.

"Business..." He grunts in response.

"Business?" She repeats with a sour expression.

"Yes, Business." Mark repeats himself once more.

"I called Tom an hour ago, he said you never showed up for the inspection. Your friend Luke said he hasn't seen you all day. And Emma said she saw you walking out with someone else."

Still on the floor, he says,"Yes, I didn't show for the inspection, Yes, I was absent for the majority of the day and Yes I did leave with someone else. Now i'm back aren't I? Besides, this whole day got me thinking."

"About?"

"About us you dimwit."

Ignoring the name, she asks,"What about us?"

"Well seeing as how we both don't plan on leaving each other anytime soon. I was wondering..."

Grace felt her heart skip a beat, "Yeah?"

"Will you move in with me?" Smiling softly.

"Wait...What?"

Will you mov-"

Covering his mouth with her hand, she interrupts him, " I-I heard the question. Bu-but...Whaddya mean move in? I already live here doof."

Taking her hands into his, "Technically you were a guest here. I never asked you whether you wanted to stay or not. You just sort of hung around. So i thought i'd ask you and make it official. What do you think?"

Grace could feel her heart pounding, she had never felt more content than this very moment. There were no words for how much grace loved him. He was a good man who didn't ask for anything in return, for that, grace will be forever in his debt. They stared at each others eyes, just being together like this brought grace so much joy.

"Y-Yes mark, I would love to move in with you."

Mark was glad she was here with him, alive and well, he was sure that if they had not crossed paths, their lives would of ended up differently. Without a doubt, he believed grace would of been caught by someone less accommodating, someone like shield. Fury mentioned he knew about Grace, for how long? He wasn't quite sure.

They both sit up and just stare at one another. His thumb gently presses down on her chin as he leans in for a kiss. Savoring the moment grace returns his affections. Wanting to only focus on this moment, they stayed in the same position, until they both stop to get some air. Laughing, he leans his forehead towards hers.

"I love you Grace." He whispered breathlessly.

"I love you too Mark." Her body trembling.

He hugs her tightly, too frightening to let go. In reality, he was afraid, afraid that they would hurt her or take her away. Grace was innocent, it wasn't her fault. But Fury didn't see that in Grace. What he sees is a threat, a menace that needs to be locked up or controlled.

Neither of those options seemed right to Mark, but what choice did he have? He's just one man, a man who only wanted to do good by helping people. Fury only seemed to care about getting rid of those who seem "threatening."

Fury mentioned that he would contact Mark soon. With that in mind, Mark knew he would have to accept his offer. He could only hope that they wouldn't bring her into it. It's bad enough that she feels like a freak, but for them to treat her like one, would be cruel.


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: Ummmmmm...ECH

As she laid in silence, Grace knew she wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon.

It's been weeks since she's last seen or heard of Mark.

With ever passing moment Grace became more aggravated to the point where she was contemplating on whether or not she should tear up the city just to find anything that could lead to him. But in reality the idea of even going outside terrified her. With that in mind, she realized that there was a lot of things she couldn't do without Mark. Like going outside, coping with her abilities, hanging out with friends, and strangely, gardening. Mark had first suggested it when Grace realized there were certain things she was not able to do. Not wanting her to feel discouraged, he convinced her to take up a hobby. Something harmless, but therapeutic, with time she was able to appreciate it more. Supporting her, Mark would then go on and take her to local gardening shops for supplies. _And now he's gone..._ She thought to herself, beginning to discover why Marks absence was having such an impact on her life.

Since the accident, she hasn't been able to leave his side. Every where he went, grace would follow. It brought her comfort every time she was near him. It wasn't just because she loved him but because she was too dependent, which made her feel even worse. With each thought the tears had started to form. She quickly used her shirt and pressed the fabric under eyes. Crying is something she had to avoid since any sort of liquid that came into contact would cause immediate pain to her skin. "Get it together..."

Still laying, Grace takes deep breaths as her mind wondered with all sort of scenarios on what could of happened to him. She wanted to think that he was alright but knowing him, he's probably gotten himself into trouble. What if he's been kidnapped? But why would anyone want him of all people? He was a kind soul, she knew Mark played a big role in the field of medical science but what could they gain from hurting him.

Money?

What if he really has been kidnapped?

Would they want some sort of ransom for his return?

Unforeseen, the phone starts ringing. Getting up from bed, grace rushes to the phone. Hoping it was mark, she answers.

"He-Hello?"

 _"Grace, is that you? It's me Tom."_

Sighing, he was the last person she'd expect to call this hour, "Yes tom...it's me."

 _"Sorry to call at this hour but I wanted to make sure you were ok. Me and the others have been talking, about you specifically, we're worried about you. We haven't seen you in weeks. And seeing as how Mark decided to be a pain in the ass again, we wanted to know if you were still alive."_

"As you can hear from the sound of my voice, I am fully alive. An-And fine...as I can be."

 _"I know you're worried, but you know this isn't the first time he's done this right? I mean once his brain starts working the engines, he immediately drops everything and runs off to god knows where."_

"B-But wouldn't he at least call or something? The guy can barley keep his hands to himself, you'd think he'd care enough to let me know. It-It doesn't make any sense." Shaking her head in frustration, knowing mark wouldn't leave without a mere mention of where he was going.

 _"Geniuses aren't suppose to make sense, that's why their called geniuses."_

"Tom...you haven't seen him have you?" Wanting desperately to hear anything that would bring her hope, " Or talked, which ever."

 _"Hmm...Last I spoke to him, he told me he had to work on something really important and couldn't wait. I figured it had to be one of those situations, you know? Like working with the Men in black, wearing their sick ass black suits, badass guns, Oh! And a talking dog."_

"Tom!"

 _"Right! Anyways he didn't tell me specifically where he was going. He just came in one day with a couple of movers, took a few equipment lines and left."_

"Then whose running the company?"

 _"Yours truly of course."_ he announced proudly.

"You? Run a company? You can barley remember to take showers...Ugh..." She said, banging her head on a near by wall.

 _"Oh come on! I've been doing my very best. Besides I single handedly helped build this company, give me some credit here Gracie!"_

He hears her chuckle, But soon hears the return of her distressed voice, "So you have zero ideas on where he could be?"

 _"I'm sorry Grace. If I knew, I would've of told you sooner. You shouldn't worry so much, he's a big boy now. I'm sure he's having the time of his life with whatever he's working on. And if he ever shows up, I'll kick his ass for you, ok?"_

"Yeah, sure, okay..." she silently whimpers.

 _"Cheer up ok? If you want, we can hang out tomorrow. It could be me, you, and the other idiots. How 'bout that?"_

"Heh thanks Tom, but I think I'll pass."

 _"Alright then...and Grace?"_

"Yeah?"

 _"Call if you ever need to talk or anything for that matter. And please please please don't let this distant you from the rest of us okay? We all care about you a lot more than we care for Mark. Mostly me. ok?"_

With a small laugh she replies, "Thanks tom, make sure you give him a right-hook for me."

They both share a laugh and bid their farewells.

Instead of getting answers, she got more questions.

Why didn't he tell her? Was the job really that bad? Were his new associates part of an under ground business? Would Mark ever agree to work with such people? Is that why he left without a word?

Tom did say he was in a hurry.

Does that mean he was in hurry because he was worried? Nervous? Scared?

Would they hurt him if he didn't cooperate?

 _No..._

She wouldn't let them.

With all this pent up energy, she clenched her fists, making sparks of light appear before her. They begin to surround grace as her anger grew.

The house lights flickered, sounds of TVs being turned on filled the room with white noises.

Without thinking, Grace released a small energy blast, causing the lights to shatter.

Soon, the house went dark. The only sound you could hear was the buzzing coming from the sockets.

Upset, Grace decides to head up the dark stairway.

She headed towards the empty room and laid down the bed. She placed two electrodes on the side of her neck and another two on her chest, As the current flowed through her body, she was unsure on what to do next. Grace couldn't really afford making herself known to the public nor have any one know the existence of her power.

If anyone were to know about her, grace will never live in peace. For now, she would just have to wait for him.

888

"Her power levels are high, frequency up to 10,000 Hz."

"Was she stable?"

"No, we were sensing a lot of physical activity."

"What about now."

"Currently stable."

"What's the cause?"

"Dr. Haisley, she knows about his disappearance."

"Director? Don't you think it would better if we let Dr. Haisley have some sort of contact with her?"

Director Fury observed the screenshot of Grace and the power she wielded. When Mark agreed to help SHIELD he warned Fury to not involve her in anyway or he would immediately quit, not caring about the consequences. She was powerful indeed but lacked self control and he needed mark to see that.

But what if Grace volunteered?

What if she were to come to them?

Could she be convinced into working for SHIELD? Maybe, Fury believed he could bring her in without having mark quitting on him. He's close to finding a cure and if mark were to quit now the virus could spread rapidly.

"He needs more time."

"But sir, what if this were to happen again? but at a larger rate?"

"That won't happen. It seems that our Doctor here has taught her how to behave. Besides we won't have to do anything, she'll come to us."

"Are you sure that would be wise Sir?" Asked agent hill as she entered the room.

"Do you have a better idea agent?" Challenged Fury

"No sir, but how do you plan on convincing her without her feeling threatened with the fact that we basically forced Dr. Haisley to work for us?" Asked agent Hill

"Send in Barton. I'm sure he'll be able to do so otherwise." He paused for a moment and asked the agent. "By the way, how's the progress with Dr. Haisley going?"

"As well as you hoped. He just wants to run a few trials to make sure it doesn't worsen the virus."

"Is he still in the quarantine room?"

"No we had to convince him to take a break."

"Where is he now?"

"Cafeteria, he's being watched over by Coulson."

Fury decides now would be the best time to have a word with him.

He heads to towards the cafeteria. The cafeteria was practically empty, only a few people remained seated others were there for a quick coffee break. Fury scanned the cafeteria for any sign of the good'ol doctor, lo and behold he sees Mark sitting at an empty table with a small cup of black coffee. Coulson sat in the table behind him for a better view.

Mark's half-lidded eyes were red and covered in bags from lack of sleep, his hair was complete mess, from having to wear a quarantine suit all day. As he got a good look of him, he reminded Fury of a long lost child, waiting to be found from a loved one.

Fury approached the table and quietly took a chair and sat next Mark. Fury notices that mark wasn't paying attention to anything he just sat there looking at nothing. Mark just seemed mesmerized at the full cup of coffee not paying anything to mind.

After minutes of silence, Fury asked, "You ok there doc?"

Not making any eye contact with the director, he sat there for a few seconds before he could reply. "Yes, I was just thinking how I would rather spend my time here working instead of being at the comfort of my own home..."

At least he's still has that sarcastic attitude, he thought . Before Fury could reply, mark suddenly asked.

"How is she?" Still looking down at the cup.

"Excuse me?"

"You've been watching her since I came here right?"

"I have." he said bluntly.

Mark sighed heavily. He knew these people were untrustworthy, "I figured... she's a fine specimen isn't she? With the things she can do, I can see why you would be interested."

A small grin emerged from mark's face, his eyes remained at the cup. Going back to happier times, he remembers how grace would smile at him with those beautiful glowing eyes. Every where he went, grace would go follow. Remaining loyal to one another, they'd take comfort in each others presence. They were so used to being together, none had thought about how it would feel if one were to ever leave the other. But now that she was gone, it made him feel empty inside. He wondered if she felt the same. Would Fury let him go after his work is complete? Or would they do the same thing that was done like him and force her to do their bidding? Those questions alone made him nauseous.

Mark's train of thought was interrupted as Fury spoke, "Don't worry, we haven't done anything. We're just monitoring her behavior to make sure she isn't causing trouble while you're away."

"Her behavior? She hasn't done anything has she?" He immediately asks in a worried tone.

Fury could hear the pain in his tone. Mark can't be distracted, not now, not when he is close. So with that thought Fury lied and said. "No, she's hasn't. We know that her power is controlled by emotion so I decided to keep her in my sight for safety purposes."

Mark felt a little relieved at the news. "So- after I'm done with- with all of this, then what?"

Fury thought for a moment then replied, "You'll have clearance, but SHIELD intends on keeping you as an asset."

Just as he expected, Mark knew he and grace would have to disappear but how? Spending weeks in here and seeing every piece of technology that they carried, he realized that getting away from them would be impossible, yet, attainable.

He started plotting in his head.

"I should head back." Mark said simply.

Fury stared at the man and said, "Coulson."

Coulson got up from the table and guided Mark back to the quarantine lab, leaving Fury alone to think of a plan.

888

 _"Grace! Enough! Stop it!" Her father yells. In just seconds, his body stumbles down onto the floor._

 _"Arthur!" Her mother screams in terror. "Grace please!" Yelling once again._

 _Sounds of shockwaves fill the room. As the noises of slamming bodies begin to fall out of nowhere._

 _Grace just stands there watching in horror. Her heart pounds rapidly as panic settles in._

 _She raises her hands on her head as she tries getting rid of the voices haunting her. "It's just a dream!' She yells. She continues to tell herself that none of this was her fault. She isn't a freak, she felt what normal people felt._

 _Having emotions is one thing she had in common with the world._

 _"I'm still human..." she utters._

 _Is she? I mean she can't do what a normal human can do. She can't even go outside without feeling like some sort of abomination._

 _"That's because you are." A voice emerges._

 _Mark suddenly appears before Grace and stares in disgust._

 _Grace looks at him with tears in her eyes. She begins to hiss in pain as the tears begin to flow down her face._

 _"Mark...please..." She cries as she tries reaching for him._

 _He backs away from her as he looks at her with a sick expression. "Look at yourself! You're nothing but a failed accident."_

 _Grace couldn't believe it._

 _Mark would never say such things._

 _Right?_

 _Her face burning as tears streamed down._

 _"Can't you see? You've been a pain since the moment we meet."_

 _He continued, "All this time I've wasted. And the funny part is that you actually believed that I would care for something as vile as you. Are you that deluded?" He said harshly._

 _His words tore right through her._

 _She never meant to be a bother. But mark always insisted that she wasn't._

 _Yet here he is telling her how he truly feels._

 _"I'm sorry..." She whispers._

 _" It's only a matter of time, soon you'll slip up and end up killing me too."_

 _He starts walking away from her and finally says, "Even if you don't mean to, you'll find a way to screw things over..."_

 _As mark begins to disappear into the darkness, Grace yells in fear as she slowly falls down into the dark abyss._

 _No hope left she shouts, "Please wake up!"_

 _888_

Her eyes burst wide open as grace begins gasping for air and breathes heavily.

Slowly, she paces her breathing as she fought off her panic. Holding her chest tight she looked around the bedroom to make sure she was no longer dreaming.

Gritting her teeth, her features had turned dark. Her eyes full of rage, her body tenses as anger consumes her.

Disappointed at herself, she knew the truth.

Grace lacks control and because of that her parents and many innocents had to pay for it.

Her mind replays the same dream over and over as she lays on bed. Facing the ceiling, she thinks about mark's demise. The thought alone sent shivers down her spine.

She would do anything to make sure she never looses control like that ever again. If she did, she would never forgive herself. Her heart starts racing again, she pushes those thoughts in the back of her head.

"I need to control it..." she whispers to herself.

It's 4 am in morning, she let's out a frustrated sigh. Grace knew she wasn't going sleep anytime soon so she quietly gets up and heads to the living room. As she walks, her footsteps sounded like she was walking on shattered glass. Looking down she realizes that in her rage she must of lost control and broke all the lights.

"Great..." Another reason to get mad at herself.

888

It was a bright and breezy day when there stood Clint Barton in front of the Elektor Med facility. He knew his main objective was to bring in grace without having any sort of conflict, it's easier said than done. After seeing and studying how her power worked, he was concerned that she would strike out of control. So the key was to keep her calm and assure her that he meant no harm.

Clint entered the building and was immediately greeted by a woman in the front desk.

"Hello sir. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Well actually you can. I was wondering if I could speak with a woman, Grace Powers."

The woman looked at him for a moment, "I'm sorry to say this sir but Ms. Powers hasn't been seen for quite some time. But if you have a message you'd like to pass on I will make sure she gets it."

Clint knew she wouldn't be here but had to make sure since she left her home a couple of hours ago and hasn't been seen since. "Do you know where I could find her? It's really important that I talk to her."

"She's mostly seen around with Dr. Haisley but even he hasn't been present...You could try the other building."

"Great, Thanks." He walked back out of the building and headed to the other side. It took him a while to get to the other building but he didn't mind the fresh air hit him with such delight.

When he managed to reach the structural building he spotted a woman sitting outside on a bench.

 _Powers..._

Barton could tell she was distracted and distressed. Quietly, he approaches her, coolly sitting silently next her.

When he manages to get a glimpse of her, he immediately notices her eyes. Vibrant blue eyes, it was strange really. For some reason he was somewhat drawn to them and yet mesmerized by the whole thing.

Getting a grip he goes back to the task at hand.

"Hey" He greeted.

Grace made no attempts to respond to the strange man who sat next to her. Who was he anyway?

This was the first time she's been out in weeks.

Her intentions were to go in the building and look for clues. Unfortunately, her fear of the public made her regret her decision. So she decided to take a seat and rethink her plans.

Than all of a sudden, this man decides to come and bother her.

Her main concern was the intentions he carried.

 _He better not try any funny business_

If he did, he would soon experience a major shock from her.

 _All right, here goes nothing_. Thought Clint.

"My name is Clint Barton and I just want to let you know that I'm not here to hurt or threaten you. But I do want to talk to you about a matter that you might find interesting." he stated.

She sat in silence, "Don't know, don't care, just leave me alone."

" No offense lady but If I were you I'd listen before shunning me down, It's about the Doc."

Doc? Did he mean Mark? Grace looked at him with jarring look. She felt out of breath and her eyes began wandering around the stranger. Does he know where mark is? she asked herself. Before grace could say anything, she tried to remain calm. Her energy was starting to build up and if she didn't cool down than she could have another accident. Which is the last thing she wanted.

"Mark? Are you talking about Mark Haisley?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yeah listen I can't say much but if you come with me, I can take you to him." he explained.

Her body became closed at the mere mention of him. Her heart starts throbbing as she stares carefully into the strange mans eyes. Her body trembles and hopes that this is just a dream and not some kind of cruel illusion.

"Don't tease me..." she said harshly yet sharp. Her expression changed from annoyed to pained. "I don't appreciate being taunted like some animal." Shaking her head she let out a heavy sigh and clenched her hands as the news became overwhelming.

This isn't the type of reaction he'd hope for. Barton was surprised overall as he thought that the news would bring her peace rather than grieve. "No wait you got it all wrong, I was sent here to take you to him. I'm not here to hurt you or anything."

Grace thought about it for a while, was this all true? can he really take her to mark? It all seemed too good to be true. It also confused her if she were honest, something in her gut told her to take the risk. But what if she's wrong? what if this is some kind of trap? Do they know about her ability? No, how could they? Grace never uses her power outside their home. Mark had taught her from the beginning about using her abilities in public. The only time she could use them was in the worst case scenarios. It couldn't be possible for anyone to figure it out, let alone the man who called himself Clint Barton.

Barton could tell that she contemplating on whether he could be trusted. He doesn't blame her really, she's just trying to process all this really. So far she hasn't shown any signs of hostility, in a way he was impressed, normally the people he brought in would debate and dispute against him. "I know you don't trust me and that's okay, but just know that I'm giving you an option."

Grace listens carefully and replies, "If I say no, then what?"

"Then I'll get up and leave you alone for good. But if you come willingly and cooperate with me then I'll take you straight to Doctor Haisley."

Unsure on what to do, Grace looks down on the concrete floor. She hesitates, thinking to herself, _What do I got to lose?_ At this point she's feeling desperate, taking a risking she looks at him and replies. "I...I'll go..." Keeping her cool she deepens her breathe, her hands trembling and all she could at this moment was follow Barton into a car.

888

It took an hour to arrive back to headquarters but managed to bring in Grace without any issues. As they walked through the building Barton sees her nervous behavior as she would constantly look around in both confusion and distress.

"Where are we going? I thought you were going to take me to see mark..." She says silently.

Grace was frighten by the whole situation. She's never seen a place like this, so much technology she wondered about their purpose. She's aware that marks place was no different, but each machinery he owned served a purpose. It's purpose was to improve and heal lives. But this? What could a place like this possible be responsible for?

Barton continues to guide her through the facility, "Don't worry, you'll see him in a moment. But first my superior would like to have a word with you."

He silently guides her into a small office room, "Here we go, just stay here for a few seconds and he'll be right with you."

With that, he leaves Grace to wonder in her own thoughts.

Grace was nervous beyond belief, was this a mistake? Attempting to focus her mind, if anyone tried hurting her she'd be ready to strike without hesitation.

Deep down she knew something like this would happen, she could hope that she was wrong. She didn't wish to cause or inflict any sort of pain, all she ever wanted was to start a career, get married, have children, and retire. A normal life to be basic, but ever since the accident, her life had changed dramatically. Unable to function like a human being, she could only act like one. She wasn't even sure if she could reproduce. Mark always told her that it wouldn't even matter, that they would find a way to live happily with or without children. Grace smiled a little as she thought about the idea of marrying him. Before she could continue that thought, a man wearing eye an patch had approached her.

Grace was little shaken by his presence, clearing her throat she blinked and tried to stay in control. "H-Hi, I'm...I'm... Grace" she says politely.

Putting his hands behind his back he response, "I know who you are, you can relax I'm not here to interrogate you. I just want to talk and maybe answer a few questions...maybe."

Grace's mind spiraled with possible questions like, Who was this man? How do they know about her? Why is she here?

But more importantly.

"Where's mark?" She shouts, unaware that she said it out loud.

She gasps and immediately apologizes, "I'm sorry! I got lost in my own thoughts..."

Fury reassures her, "It's alright, you can relax. To answer your question, Dr. Haisley is currently working on something that could save various lives."

What...?

All of a sudden, her feelings of anger and confusion were replaced with instant regret and sadness.

Grace sat there in guilt as she was being told the reason behind his absence. "I..." her voice cracked unable to mutter the words.

Clearing her throat she continues, "I...I had no idea..."

She felt embarrassed and awkward to the point where all she wanted to do was run away and leave Mark to his work.

 _I really am a pain..._

"Ms. powers, I've brought you here to talk about you personally, excluding Dr. Haisley."

As Fury talked Grace suddenly felt herself getting aggravated to the point where she couldn't think.

Looking down onto her hands she could small sparks appearing around her hand.

Aggravation was then replace with fear as she realized that she needed to remain calm.

Grace couldn't let anyone know or there would be trouble. Taking deep breathes she tries keeping a cool head.

"Why? The only reason I came was to see Mark, nothing more..."

"I understand but-"

"Apparently you don't... I'm not here to talk about me, I'm here because I was told that I would be escorted to Mark and... and if you don't take me to him then I'm through talking..." She says nervously but stern.

"Very well then, if you'll follow me."

Grace gets up from her chair and proceeds to follow Fury. As she's guided, she could feel her heart pounding with every step she took. When he finally stopped, he took her into what seemed to be a lab.

Great...

Biting her lip she waited patiently, with every antagonizing second she became weary and eager. She rubs her hands together as she tries to remain calm.

It started to become a blur to her as every second went by.

Grace tightens her jaw as she realizes that the director hasn't stopped watching her since she came into the room. She anxiously straightens herself and paces around.

"Feeling nervous?" Fury said, causing Grace to startle at the sound of his voice. Its become known to her that his curiosity was starting to give a slight of panic. Keeping a cool head she remained silent and avoided making conversation. The anxiety quickly turned as she kept her focus, with that in mind she stood in the middle of the room and took note of her surroundings.

Unaware of the person standing in the doorway, "Grace...?"

Turning over, Grace was met with a familiar face. "Mark?"


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: I honestly don't know where this is going.._. _poo_

"Grace...?"

Turning over, Grace was met with a familiar face she hasn't seen in weeks. "Mark..?"

Her expression immediately turned cold as she noticed his appearance. His clean cut hair was replaced with an unwashed mess from working, his blue peircing eyes had lost its color as they were covered in bags from the lack of sleep, and the worse part of it all was the exhaustion that was written all over him.

It was all she could see when she looked at him.

Reaching for him, grace quickly rushed over to mark's side.

Tightly, they immediately embrace one another. Both afraid to let go. Grace immediately apologizes,"Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorr-"

Mark inturpts her by placing kisses all over her face."Why are apologizing? Are you alright?"

Mark could feel her body trembling as he held her. It reminded him of the day they met, when she was lost and vulnerable. Even now he could see that it hasn't changed. As held her close, he was met with a smug fury.

Glaring, Mark demanded, "I thought I told you to keep her out of this!"

Fury replied calmly by stating, "She came to us."

Mark froze at the moment and faced grace with a mortified look, "Is-is it true...?"

Grace didn't understand what was happening. One minute, she was wrapped in his arms. The next, Mark lets go and gets a grip of her shoulders. She thought he would be glad to see her. Instead she was faced with a horrified mark, "Ye-yes.."

What? How? More importantly.

"...Why...?" He mumbles.

Grace didn't know what to say at that moment. She stood there in a frozen trance. Unable to comprehend his frighten behavior. Why would her presence cause him such distress?

Grace believed this place to be some sort facility that cares for the injured and had assumed these people to be peers of Mark. But the way Mark had spoken to Fury led her to believe that she was wrong.

"I...I haven't seen you in weeks mark...no texts, no calls, nothing. It's like you just disappeared. You left...me...without telling me anything. Wha-what was I suppose to do?"

Her voice shakens, her hands tremble as she holds back her tears.

Mark felt her pain but still couldn't understand on why she would agree to come to a place like this. Did she know just what kind people she was dealing with? Grace was practically sealing herself into her own prison without even knowing.

"Gracie...I know I left without saying anything, but there was a reason for that. I did it to protect you...I...I...didn't want you to see any of this."

Mark caresses her cheek and looks deep into her beautiful eyes.

"See what..?"

Mark's face hardens with pain and sadness with the reality, "See how cruel and selfish people can be..."

Mark gently places a kiss on her lips. He slowly embraces her with a hug. He hugs her as if it would be their last time together.

With grace still in his arms, Mark looks at Fury, "Please...don't...I'll do anything...just leave her out of this." He begs.

Grace immediately looks at Fury and back over to mark with such confusion. "Mark you're scaring me. What's going on?"

Fury stares at the couple with a neutral look. It was hard to tell what he was thinking really. Nonetheless it wouldn't matter since he would be straight forward with the two.

The director walks past the couple and and grabs a tablet off the desk.

"Ms. Powers I am the director of The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division or S.H.I.E.L.D if you're feeling lazy."

While he speaks he faces the tablet to them to show the couple what seems to be footage from a security camera.

Grace let's out a shaky breathe as shivers ran down spine. Her body suddenly tenses as her heart throbs in fear when she immediately recognizes footage.

888

 _"Hey! Put your hands over your head and get down on the ground!" Yelled the stranger only, he wasn't alone._

 _There stood five of them. They appeared to be cops. They also seemed to be nervous. Why? Have they mistaken her for another person? Or maybe it had to with the fact that her hand seemed to be glowing. She looked at her hands and sees energy stimulating throughout her hand._

 _"I said get down on the ground now!" The cop repeats._

 _"You don't understand..." She whispered calmly._

 _For a moment grace just stands there and looks up at the ceiling. Remembering the good times..._

 _Moving here was a mistake. But who was to blame? Was it her father's fault? No. He always had good intentions. Her mother? Of course not. She then thought about those men who pursed her._

 _Her face darkened as the thought of them occurred. They were to blame and if she ever crossed paths with them again, she swore she was going to end them._

 _Grace faces the cops, who were pointing their guns at her, her vision changing all of sudden. They were no longer cops. Instead they appeared as the five men who wanted to hurt her, the ones who laughed and mocked her at her suffering. Anger fueled her body, they will not hurt her, not again._

 _"You will not touch me ever again!" She shouts_.

 _Grace lifts her hand up slowly towards the ceiling. Static shoots up from her hand right into ceilings lights, rapidly traveling and electrocuting the cops underneath it. Shocking them within seconds. Before they could hit the ground one of the officers managed to pull the trigger on their gun. Shooting grace once in the shoulder and one on her upper arm. Grace yelps in pain and finishes the cops._

 _Blood begins to drip down her left arm. Grace grinds her teeth at the pain. She slumps down against the wall. Looking at the cops as they laid there. She could see smoke trails coming from the bodies. Her head buzzed, her mind went blank. What was she going to do? Her parents are dead, there a bodies lying around and she would be labeled as a criminal._

888

Eyes filled with tears, Grace hisses in pain as they trail down. Slowly, she slumps onto the floor and lets out a heavy sigh.

Mortified and ashamed, grace covers her face with her hands.

Mark slowly bends down and kneels in front of her. He gently pulls her hands away from her face and takes out a tissue. Without saying a word he begins wiping away her tears.

He never did ask about what really happened there. He had an idea but it was never clear to him. After seeing the footage, mark understood now.

Did it change anything between them?

Of course not, it wasn't her fault. It couldn't be helped. Even now grace still struggled with what was done to her.

Once mark was done,wiping away. He held her tight and kissed her forehead. Grace accepted him with comfort, afraid to let go, she tightens around him.

Fury sets aside the tablet and stares down at the two, "We're aware about your capabilities Ms. Powers. We're also aware of the danger you possess. That being said, I believe it would be best if you remained here for the time being."

Grace couldn't believe what was happening.

They wanted her to stay here?

No, she couldn't. She can't. Grace didn't mean any of her actions. She wasn't a bad person or so she thought. This was all just a misunderstanding.

Her thoughts were then interrupted by Mark who aggressively shouted, "That's not going to happen! Not now not ever! I won't let you..."

" ..."

Grace didn't know what to say, "I...I just want to go home...Besides I can control it better...please...I haven't done anything..."

Fury doubted,"Have you?"

"What are you talk-"

Before grace could finish Fury responded,"About two days ago you, the absence of Dr. Haisley caused you anger. So much anger that you released a blast that could of potentially killed anyone who was in the room. So tell me _Powers,_ does that sound like control to you?"

Grace remains silent as her ears being to ring. Her vision blurred unable to make the faces of those who looked down on her. Her body glued to the ground, unable to move. Her body shivers with fear at the realization.

 _They're going to take me away..._

Does that mean she'll never see Mark again? What will happen to her? What will they do with her?

Feeling so helpless, she's unsure on what to do next. Part of her wanted to run away and never look back. The other, wanted nothing more than to deprive fury from existence and any one else who got in the way. _What about Mark...?_

Grace brings her hands onto her chest and starts breathing rapidly. Clenching her fist, she tries calming herself. Her finger tips shook as her true nature was emerging, tiny sparks of light begin to loom over her hands. Unable to hold her weight she reaches Mark for support.

Mark realized she was hyperventilating. _This is bad_ , he thought. He needed to clam her down but more importantly he needed to get her far away from this place. It was only a matter time before Fury would intervene. He tries calming her by gently rubbing her back and placing her head underneath his chin. He then whispers, telling her that ever thing will be alright. He could tell it was working since she was longer trembling but it didn't help with the fact that Fury was still in the room watching...

"That's enough, can't you see she's been through enough. She doesn't want to be dictated by some back-breaker who thinks himself to be self-righteous."

"Then tell me Doc, what does she need? A love-struck scientist with a complacent attitude towards things he can't possibly comprehend? You need to face reality Haisley, ignoring it will only make things worse."

"You think I don't know that? I'm well aware _Director_ and taking her away isn't going solve anything either."

The room filled with silence as the three remain quiet. Mark intensely gives Fury a look that let's him know that he isn't going anywhere.

The couple got up the floor and straighten themselves. As mark composed himself he took this opportunity to study Grace's features. Her dazzling yet classy hair that reminded him of the night sky. Her light smooth creamy skin like the sands of the bahamas. And who could forget those alluring eyes that resembled the aquatic oceans.

They can't have her. No one can. But he was running out of options. Out of nowhere Grace speaks up.

"I don't want to be a part from him but you want me here right? And I know you've been drawn to Mark's work so-"

Fury wasn't sure where she was getting at. Mark has already proven himself to be valuable asset. On the other hand, with the proper training, having Grace as an ally for S.H.I.E.L.D. could benefit him and the council. With that in mind he remained quiet and simply nodded.

"So if you let us both go then we'll both agree to work for whatever it is your working for..."

"Grace stop, think ab-"

She interrupts,"I-I don't want them to take me, do you?"

"You don't even know who you'll be working for. Please don't-"

He is then interrupted by Fury who, for the first time since they met, responded with assurance, "I agree, of course there will be have to be conditions."

888

Once the couple returned home, they both stay quiet for the time being.  
Grace felt nervous as she entered their home. She couldn't tell if Mark was still mad or not, after she proposed a deal, she easily sensed his anger. Too afraid to say anything, she remained unspoken as Fury and Mark settled the arrangement.

Now that they were finally home, Grace gathered up her courage and attempted to speak.

But before she could say anything,Mark had already beaten her to the punch,"I need you to go up stairs and charge up." He said firmly.

Without objecting, she willingly went upstairs.

She entered into a small room that was surrounded with all sorts of wires and machinery. Quietly she laid onto a metal table and placed little nodes on her body.

As the current flowed in and out of her body, she slowly closed her eyes. Guilt and fear roamed in her thoughts as she remembered the look mark had when he saw her with fury.

The horror in his eyes was enough to break her.

If that wasn't bad enough, he also got a glimpse of what she was capable of, back when Fury had shown them the footage of her in the hospital.

 _The hospital..._

The hospital, where her abilities had emerged. Where she witnessed the change of her physical appearance. Where she carelessly murdered her parents...

Now she was being recruited by some bizarre organization who wanted to use her for who knows what. And mark, poor mark, is being forced to give up some of his work in order to protect her.

 _This is all my fault..._

Once she was done she gradually made her way into their bedroom.

When she made it, Mark had already fallen asleep. She couldn't help but smile. He looked so peaceful and so harmless that it made her stomach flutter with such joy.

She casually changed into her night clothes.

Both exhausted from what has transpired, They both let out a sigh.

As they laid, Mark brought Grace to his side and wrapped his arm around her waist bring her closer to him. With a relieved sigh, Grace slowly let sleep consume her. Mark did the same but he couldn't help the feeling that with time, it would only get worse. For now, they would both have try and forget.

But in the morning, they will soon get the chance to settle their dispute.

888

3 hours before they arrived home, Mark and Fury had a _creative_ discussion on the arrangement that was agreed on. While on the other hand, Grace shyly sat aside fidgeting with her hands.

Fury authorized Grace to remain with Mark under the conditions that he keeps her from creating any sort of public incidents. In exchange Mark will have to surrender some of his equipment, to help improve shields very own infirmary. Mark would then have to work willingly under the supervision of S.H.I.E.L.D, at least twice a week.

As for Grace, she too will have to work under their guidance and concede to the councils guidelines. Mark also stated that under no circumstances will S.H.I.E.L.D interfere with Elektor Med, as a company, or it's machinery for fear of corruption.

"So we agree?" asked Mark.

"It's good enough." Fury confirmed.

"So, now that it's out of the way. Can we please leave now."

"Why the rush Doc."

Pointing at grace he states,"Grace is exhausted," pointing at himself,"I'm exhausted- you might not care but she needs to rest or she could pass out."

Fury stood there with curiosity in his eye. "How exactly does that work Haisley?"

Admiring Grace he explains,"We as humans consume nutrients in order to survive. Grace does the same...except she replenishes it by absorbing pure energy. Which could be anything that generates power like batteries or a light bulb, energized matter really..."

Still sitting, Grace puts her head down and stares down at the floor. Feeling apologetic she bites her lower lip and holds her hands together.

"We should probably get going..."

"Do you know your way out?"

"Yes."

Wordlessly, Fury walks towards Mark and offers him a handshake.

Rejecting his hand, Mark calls out for Grace, "Grace we're leaving."

Without hesitation she gets up and follows Mark, leaving Fury alone in the room.

As they leave, Agent Hill enters the office and approaches the director,"Sir, do you think it was wise of you to let them off so easily?"

Reflecting on the question, Fury picks back up the tablet and replays the entire security footage and pauses the moment where she struck out the officers.

"For now, we let them think that they have control of the situation. With time Ms. Powers here will come to terms with this new life style and accept our assistance."

"What about...I mean he made it clear that he has zero interest in accommodating S.H.I.E.L.D."

"True, but as long as we have Powers, we have Haisley."

Agent Hill paused for moment before she asked,"You sound so sure."

"I am. Haisley won't leave Powers and Powers won't leave Haisley. Long as we have the two, they'll accept the terms that were given. Look on the bright side, we now have our very own enhanced being."

 _AN:_ _It's short...thought it would be for the best..._


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Yeh I went missing for a while but das cool. I'm back. Any questions PM me Oh and Danke for reading_

Grace had woken up to an empty bed. Terrified, she feels cold as panic strikes her body. In that moment her body froze as memories of the previous day floured into her subconscious.

S.H.I.E.L.D

Fury

Mark's disappearance

The footage

The deal

 _Everything..._

Being exposed by Fury brought her embarrassment. The type of embarrassment a child would feel when getting in trouble. Grace thought about it for a moment and despite being called a threat, she never meant to be a threat, but the fact that Fury did, made her regret staying with mark. Having said, the constant images of the hospital, the never ending reminder of her parents, the damage caused from her outburst, everything she did would be seen as a protest. Her thoughts went onto mark, oh the look on mark's face when he witnessed the whole incident...

 _Mark_!

She then suddenly takes notice of his body's absence. That alone was enough to awaken her. _Not again_! She thinks to herself. He couldn't have been taken. Fury promised he wouldn't! Right? After all, being far away from home had left him exhausted.

Also, Mark could never keep his hands to himself, he always insisted on wrapping himself around her. So waking up to an empty bed was very alarming to her. She had to find him. She instinctively got out of bed.

Grace didn't have to search long, as she walked through the small hall she faintly hears a noise emerging from the bathroom. Only to realize that mark was in the shower. Having spent all those weeks in the lab might of left him smelling like sweat and chemicals. Regardless, hearing the sounds of another presence made her feel at ease as she hears water pouring down.

She becomes aware that she was simply being paranoid. But who could blame her? Fury made it quite clear to couple that he would be watching the two very closely. In doing so, grace knew she had to be ten times more careful with her emotions. If she is to protect mark, then controlling herself would be the best way to start. Who knows? Maybe someday she will be able to walk with pride with her head up high. As her thoughts went by, Grace knew it wouldn't take mark long to get out of the shower. So she heads back to their room and quickly dresses herself up.

As she makes her way into the living room. she decides now would be a good time to use the kitchen. During her time alone, she hasn't been able to use the kitchen for quite some time. Mostly because her body didn't require food to survive. Instead she would heavily rely on absorbing any form of energy. Now that mark was finally home she could make use of the kitchen.

As she prepares his morning meal along with his morning coffee. Mark appears good as new with his freshly shaved face, nicely combed hair and lastly, a cleaned suit with well polished shoes.

While adjusting his tie, grace neatly places his breakfast onto the table.

Taking a seat next to him, grace looks out the window, she could tell that the morning was going to be delightfully pleasant with fair weather coming in.

But right now, that didn't matter.

What mattered now was that the kitchen was quiet, _too_ quiet. Mark quietly stared down at the plate while grace patiently watched him with such intense. Neither made an effort to talk or make any sort of motion.

There, they both sat and let silence fill the room.

After the events took place, mark made it clear to her that she made a mistake. A mistake that could not be easily solved and now they were both in a predicament that would be difficult to escape from.

Grace hasn't felt this way since what transpired in the hospital and still somehow felt worse. She constantly blamed herself for what had happened. If she had just stayed patient and waited maybe things would have turned out differently or would it be worse?

Her eyes focused on mark as she tried to read him but couldn't seem to describe his expression.

Mark held a neutral look that made it hard to tell what he was feeling. He sipped his cup motionlessly as he stared into nothingness.

Without thinking, Mark shouted.

"How could you expose yourself like that?"

Grace stared in shock as once again, silence brimmed over the room. She wasn't sure how to respond. Was it really her fault? Unsure of what to say she quickly exclaimed.

"I told you why! You left me all confused and worried! What was I supposed to do huh?"

"Um I don't know...how about, waiting!?"

"I can't believe you're doing this now! I don't understand..."

"Mark..." She said weakly, "I was so scared. I thought you were hurt or worse. I'm sorry..."

Mark lets out a heavy sigh and puts his head down. She was right. He didn't bother to explain anything. He simply got up and left. Had he just explained the situation with her, maybe then she would of had an understanding on why he had to leave. In actuality, he didn't have the heart to tell her.

"This is all my fault...I should've never have let this happen."

Grace wasn't sure what he meant. Still couldn't shake this heavy feeling. "Do you regret it?" Sounding defeated.

Mark instantaneously pulls his head up and gives her an angrily glare, a glare that genuinely frightened her. Which was rare considering Mark had the personality of a pint-sized hamster. So to see him in such a state really was frightening, to say the least. "Don't you _ever_ think like that again..."

Her expression turned bleak as she stared down looking crushed. She didn't feel right. Mark deserved so much more than this torture. It isn't fair, he shouldn't be suffering for her mistakes.

"I know keeping you in the dark was a mistake. I should've told you I know. But I couldn't grace. You had enough to worry about and me telling you would've made things worse. Doesn't matter now anyways since we're both screwed..."

He stays quiet for a few seconds before finishing, "But for better or worse I'll be with you every step of the way."

With that said he gently pressed a kiss against her soft lips. He wasn't sure what the future might hold, but all he knew that he couldn't lose her.

Tilting her head, she deepened the kiss. She continued by wrapping her arms around his neck. Grace soon finds herself feeling hopeful. She wasn't going to lose mark without a fight.

Using all his will, he pulled back and planted one last kiss. Smiling, mark held her close.

Grace could see his apologetically expression. Affectingly, She firmly hugs him and places a small kiss on his cheek.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It's my fault...all of it."

Mark quickly got her attention by grabbing the sides of her head, forcing her to look at him.

"It isn't your fault. Do you understand? Not Your Fault. You had no clue with what was happening ok? I promised to protect you at all cost and that's what I'm going to do. I love you so much Grace and I'm not just saying that because of Fury. Forget him and shield. We've been through a lot. So to give up now would be incredibly stupid. We're going to tackle this together and find a way out of this"

Grace was ready to burst into tears. Hearing him say that made her doubts disappear. Being reminded why she fell for him was very illuminating. He understood the consequences but still didn't faze him. For her, he was willing to pay the price. Oh how she loved him.

But before she could actually cry she remembered the pain that would come with it. So she took a deep breathe and kissed him with such passion that it even surprised him.

Looking straight into his eyes, she acceded, "Ok, but promise me if you decide to get kidnapped again, try calling next time."

They chuckle

"So what happens now?" Asked grace. Still embracing one another.

"Now? now we face the music."

888

"Romanoff meet Powers, Powers meet Romanoff."

At first glance, the new recruit seemed normal. Not too tall not too short. No signs of deformation on the skin, unless you count the beaming blue eyes a deformation. Short length hair, light skin. A human really.

Romanoff marginally skimmed over the reports regarding Powers' abilities. Both parents deceased, various kill counts, incapable of controlling emotions and has an infatuating attachment for Dr. Haisley.

Grace felt intimidated as Romanoff studied her. Her eyes never losing sight. Like a tiger waiting to attack its prey

Part of her was afraid and wanted nothing more than to run away. But a small part her wanted to stay and prove that she wasn't helpless as others may think she is. Grace knew if she was going to work with Romanoff, then she might as well make things less antagonistic. _Be friendly grace..._

"Um...hi hello. My name is Grace. But you probably knew that right? You know...because you're a spy and you do spy stuff...Heh..."

 _So naive..._ Unimpressed with the new recruit. Romanoff has concluded that grace was ignorant, not in a bad way, simply viewed the world in a different way. She needed to change that if she's to become more than what she is. Grace's views will only get her killed, so it will be her job to shape her into something more.

Romanoff ignores her greeting steps into the training grounds.

On cue, Grace follows as she walks pass Fury.

Fury smirked as he watched the two women interacting. He decides that now would be a good time to leave. He smoothly starts walking back, casually looking back one last time.

"Alright! Powers we're going to be running a few laps to get the blood flowing and by _we_ , I actually mean _you_."

She could already feel the sheer sores that were heading her way. In all honesty, she's hardly made an effort to get out and exercise. She's seen mark do it countless times and was sometimes encouraged to join in, but never bothered to. Her body couldn't gain or lose weight.

Yet, somewhere in the back of her mind, she was simply afraid that she would have an accidental outburst that could cause serious damage.

No matter, today she will prove everyone wrong. She was determine to make Mark proud. But she also wanted to let her parents know that she was okay on some level. With that on mind,Grace makes haste and begins to, slowly but progressively, run around the area.

"Let's go Powers!"

As she continues the run. Romanoff pushes her to go faster. "C'mon Powers if this were a mission, you'd already be in the enemy's clutches!"

While progressing her run, grace bit her lip as she suddenly diverges her thoughts to a memory.

A bad memory. A memory she wished to forget.

 _"Hey honey, where ya of to?" questioned the stranger._

 _"Out of my way." she said in a stern tone._

 _"Aww, why you gotta be like?" continued the man, "I'm just trying to be friendly, that's all."_

 _Grace was through talking. She walked passed the two men that were blocking her path. Only to be dragged back by one of them._

 _"I wasn't done talking to ya." the man shouted as he gripped her arm tightly._

 _Angry, grace tried to remove her arm from his grip. To no avail she angrily shouted, "Let go of me you drunk idiot!"_

 _As she tried to break free. The man holding her, pushed grace towards the men. She was being surrounded._

 _They started laughing. Grace didn't need to guess on what was about to happen next. Her fear grew, completely paralyzed. Wanting to scream for help. But couldn't seem to find her voice._

 _Her mind was blank, silence filled her ears. Time seemed to stop for her._

 _It's all their fault!_ They're the ones to blame. If they had kept their filthy hands to themselves none of this would be happening. Her parents would still be alive, she would've gone to college, start a life. Live guilt free from all the damage she caused. But most of all she would of been happy.

Now she's here working with an obscure organization while those men are out there living a carefree life. What if they try to hurt another innocent? Who would help them? Grace could only feel anger, wishing she could burn and lash each and every man who dare touch her.

Romanoff notices the sudden change in Grace's form as she gradually begins to flare up. Her body tense, eyes glowing, a sense of distemper was written all over. What could of caused this reaction?

Quick thinking, Romanoff runs up behind her. She tries not to get too close, knowing what could happen at this range. She then swiftly uses her leg causing Grace to trip and fall. Reverting her back to where she was.

Seconds later, Grace falls flat on her face. She groaned in pain as she begins to rub her face. She tries to erase the ache on her forehead. "Owww..."

"First rule, Never let your guard down." Eyeing her cautiously.

Offering a helping hand, Natasha wanted to make sure grace wasn't feeling threatened. Grace silently accepts and get up from the floor. Still brushing the pain on her forehead.

Romanoff was stuck with the astonishing realization that grace was feeling nothing but pain. Haunted by past memories and old ghosts. She understood this quite well, having spent her whole life training, surviving and learning the ways of being an assassin. Remembering each victim as they took their last breath.

Grace was now starting at her hands as she wiggled them back and forth anxiously, "What's next?" She asks silently.

"Basics. The proper stance, right balance, quick thinking."

Without protesting, "Oh boy I can't wait..." she said sarcastically.

As she faces the agent, she could have sworn romanoff was concerned for some reason. In any case, she followed her on the mats and continued on with her lesson.

888

Working for an extensive period of time can get quite tiresome. But that didn't necessarily concern the young doctor. Working overtime was something that he's been adapting to. Regardless of any restrictions, he knows it can be done. That being said, Mark was currently working on the MT14. A project he's been working on for months, even before he was recruited.

Yet he hasn't quite figured it all yet. But with more time he could get it done and maybe even get a few new ideas for upcoming projects.

Wiping the sweat, he stares at the protype. Then immediately notices countless errors. _Shit_. Mark rubs his forehead in annoyance. He then gradually begins to write down outcomes and possible solutions, should the machine start to implode on itself. Just as he finishes he hears his name.

"Mark!"

Mark was still sitting at the table when Grace had emerged. He looked up to see grace appearing in the doorway with what seemed to be towel draped over her shoulder. Which he found slightly confusing, since she wasn't really able to produce any sweat glands.

"Were you _actually_ sweating?" Casting a skeptical look.

"No, I just thought it would me look more distinguished. "She said with a smile. "Can we leave now? I'm feeling kinda sore and when I say kinda, I really mean excruciating pain."

Mark glances his desk for a moment, "Yeah let's get out of here. There's things we need to discuss." Grabbing a few papers along with a notebook, he places them in a small briefcase.

Just then, he senses another presence in the room. The two look back and see the director taking note of the couple.

Slumping down his chair, Mark could only stare. _Of course he'd be_ watchin _g._

"Don't stop on my account Doc." Fury smiles as he enters the room.

"Ya' know when I agreed to this little _arrangement,_ I was kinda hoping you would back off and leave us to do whatever it is you wanted. That being said, What can I do for you Director?"

"I came by with the intention of congratulating Grace on her progress today." He internally grinned.

Grace gave him a surprising look. Whilst Mark was looking rather cautious.

Grace blinks repeatedly, "Really?" Asking nervously

"Yes, Personally, I think you have the qualities that could help us when we really need it."

Mark didn't seem convinced, "And what exactly will grace be doing?"

"For now, I'd like to keep her on the sidelines." Fury replied.

Fiddling her fingers, she clears her throat, "I don't want to hurt anyone. What happened to me was an accident that should've never happened and now that I'm here, I don't want to be trained into a world where I have to start killing or terrorizing people. I refuse to be that type of person." She said as fear latched onto her body.

Understanding where she's coming, mark moved closer and placed his hand on her shoulder, reassuring her.

Wanting to know more about the couple, Fury asks, "If you don't mind me asking, when and where exactly did you two meet?"

Grace tried not to blush at the mere question. In the meantime Mark seemed annoyed. "As a matter of fact, I do mind. But since you asked SO nicely, I'll try to be direct."

Clearing his throat,"I found her walking up the road. She was hurt and I'm doctor. So I did my job, I helped her."

"And the relationship?" Fury wondered.

Taking her hand into his, Mark answers, "Simple really. I liked her, she liked me."

Grace felt overjoyed by just how strongly she felt for mark. She knew without a doubt that mark genuinely cared for her. _Of course he cares._

Pressing yet, another question, "You thought starting a relationship with a super enhanced human being with the incapability to control her power would be a good idea?"

Without hesitating, "Grace is no different than anyone else. Abilities or not, all she's ever done was hide from the world. With me she's only been kind, caring, and cautious. Which is more than I can say about people today." Taking a one glance at fury.

Fury could somewhat understand. After all, love tends to blind it's victim and makes them do stupid things like housing a uncontrollable super being.

Still holding onto her, mark uses this opportunity to get up from the stool that he was sitting on.

"Well that's enough digging. Now if you'll excuse us we were hoping to get some alone time." Not wasting any time.

Fury watched them go. Organizing his thoughts, he waited a few minutes before deciding to head back to his office.

888

Apusiaajik Island is a desolated island that rests on southeastern shores of Greenland. Filled with several distinct mountains with wide open spaces. The subfreezing temperatures made it impossible for anyone to live there.

And it was perfect.

There into the distance stood a mountainous size structure. In it stood a tall female figure. A red head, wearing a white long sleeve blazer with a white pants suit.

Barbara Mitchells stood watch at the window, eagerly waiting. Her lip curled in excitement. She had just finished reading the reports regarding the undercover names that were hidden within the walls of shield.

It was funny really. An organization that fights corruption, is itself been corrupted.

Of course, Hydra was no better. Only focusing on building a totalitarian. Their weird deluded views on Gods and power would be their downfall.

Who could blame them? Everybody wants to be in control these days. Barbara knew this well. Having to grow up in the village of Nuuk, just on the southwest coast of Greenland. She knew only the rich were the ones with power. Money speaks to everyone, it can be used for leverage or abuse.

Barbara found out the hard way. Being sold for low amount currency only to be sold again as a victim of human trafficking, made her see everything. Their greed, their selfishness, and their power. Humans are truly disgusting beings. But that was all about it to change. _Soon_

Stepping away, she is greeted by the sight her own creation. Wren

Wren is a biomechanical being or in simple terms, a robot. She was given pale blonde hair, light blue eyes, light skin and was currently wearing an armored jumpsuit.

Equipped with strength and all sorts of weaponry. She stands as she watches her owner attentively.

Barbara glances down on her creation, giving her a cheshire grin, "Have you seen the reports! They managed to countermeasure my gas. But wait, it gets even better! They were desperate, so desperate that they needed outside help. Isn't that hilarious?!"

The machine does not respond. She merely watches as her owner raves her excitement.

"ANYways...the gas was merely a test to see the extension of its effects. Unfortunately, due to their "outside" help, I now must make further improvements to make sure it doesn't happen again. Which also means I need you to find them and bring them here." She states.

Wren only stares and nods her head in agreement, "Alive?"

Barbara thinks for a minute, "Of course my dear, but don't be afraid to shake them up a bit."

Acknowledging, Wren nods one last time before turning over and heading out, disappearing into the distance.

She heads towards her desk and takes a seat. Picking up a folder, she goes through the names and sees one name in particular which stood out from the rest, Mark Haisley.

 _Bingo_

888

Grace sat in silence as she looked out the window of the car as Mark drove along. Even though the day was dark, the moon shined enough to take in nature's sights. There were times when she was younger where she would often go camping with her parents. The wonderful times she would share with them made her miss them more. She turns her head and looks at mark. Mark seemed calm and collected after they left the facility, he seemed a little tense but she really didn't think much of it. Mark had mentioned back at the lab that there were things he wanted to discuss with her. Yet hasn't said anything at all. She didn't press for details nor did she bring it up but still peaked her interest on the thought. She remains quiet as he turns onto the road. She continues to watch the trees as they quickly fade away from her view.

Soon Mark stops the car in front of the house's gate. Mark then parks car so that his window is facing the control panel, he inputs the code. Quietly, the black ironed gate opened and closed as the car drove through. Locking out potential outsiders from entering their home.

Mark instinctively pulls over the car in front of the large house, slightly parking it. Grace removes her seat belt and gets out of the car. Mark does the same, casually taking out his keys, he opens the door letting them both in.

As soon as the door closes Mark lets out a heavy sigh.

Breaking the silence, "I can breath! finally."

Giggling, grace responds, "I'm glad really."

"Yeah well, when there's like 7 different other guys watching your back, there's not much room for you to breathe in. Besides I love this place, it use to belong to my great great great GREAT grandaddy who killed anyone who dared trespassed into his home."

"He did not kill anyone." Rolling her eyes.

"True, but no one needs to know that. I have an image I need to keep alright?"

"What kind of image would that be?" She questions

"A cool but dangerous, easy going but also intimidating."

Grace smirks in response. "Right because Marcus Grant Dean Haisley is anything but "intimidating" and god forbid anyone who says otherwise."

Mark wanted to laugh, he always enjoyed having talks like this with her. It was a little frightened to think about, how it all seemed so casual with her, so easy. Talking beyond their problems, thinking without consequences, conversing without fear, most of all without judgment.

"Are you ok?" Grace asked

Mark realizes that he's been staring at her the whole time, not saying a word. "Are you? I mean I'm not the one who had spend their day training and running around with a deadly spy." He laughs to himself.

"I'm fine really." She said with a contented sigh. "Besides, now that you here, I won't have to sleep in cold bed anymore!"

Mark chuckles, "Oh great, I'm glad to be of some assistance."

They both stood there for quite some time. Letting the comfort silence surround the room. Mark couldn't help but smile, it made him appreciate the moment for what it was. If anyone deserved such appreciation, it was grace. She always tried to be patient and understanding with the lack of knowledge she held about the world. He never made fun of her for it but he also didn't try to educate her on it. In all honesty the thought of having to explain the cruelty of the world to someone as pure hearted as her terrified him. Having seen firsthand at what people are capable of, seeing countless of bystanders injured or killed. Many of the people he treated were casualties of war, refugee families who ran away from their homes, children who've lost their parents. Among other things, explaining tragedies like this to grace isn't something he was ready to do.

"We need to talk," He said firmly, "I know things haven't been the easiest for you, especially with all of this going on. But I need to know, do you plan on staying with shield? Or I don't know, leave?"

Grace looks at him, she could see the frustration and weariness all over his body, his shoulders tensed as he continued to stare deep into her eyes. What was she going to do? She hadn't giving any thoughts on the matter. But what could she do? Fury thinks of her as threat, a threat that needed controlling. Had mark not come to her defense, she would've been taken away to who knows where. Now, she wasn't so sure, could she live a normal life working under Fury? Or would she be setting herself up for disaster.

"Well..." she began quietly, her voice hovering as she fiddled with her fingers, "I...I'm not quite sure at the moment. I was kinda thinking I'd, I dunno Um...maybe stay for a while. You know...until I can fully control it, you know..."

He saw her he swallow hard for a brief second, "Yeah...sure, but what about after?"

Grace solely stared at him, surprised by his questions and the tone of sadness it carried, "I...I don't know. What can I do? It's not like I can run away and even if I do, where would I go? Fury will come after you and I won't risk it, I won't risk you."

He reached out to Grace, "Heh...I wouldn't blame you," He said quietly, "I need you to know that whatever happens to us, **you** are what's more important. Me, I'm a regular guy. But you, you are something special."

Her smile widened as she pulled him into her arms and hugged him fiercely.

Mark closed his eyes as they held one another. He cupped her head in his hand and treasured this moment.

888

Out in the distance, Wren has spotted Dr. Haisley in his vehicle.

And he wasn't alone

A women sat in the passenger's seat. The reports said nothing about a woman being involved.

Nonetheless, her mission to apprehend Dr. Haisley and bring him to her master.

She's been following the two for almost an hour. Keeping her distance, she sees him pull up front of the gates. Before the gates close, Wren swiftly slides through with ease. She quickly, but slowly, makes her way up towards the house.

It didn't take long to reach the couple, both unaware that they are being watched.


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Happy Holidays! Sorry if I took too long, life can be a hassle. All reviews and Critiques are appreciated and welcomed!_

Grace was amazed at how peaceful it was. The two are currently curled up on the living room sofa, watching _The Wizard of Oz_. Both carried fond memories of the film, grace would always watch it before bed as a child, mark had only seen it once at his grandmother's house before she passed away.

The lights were dimmed that gave the room a sense comfort. Mark has his arms wrapped around her from behind, she leans back against him as they laid back on the sofa. She finally felt at home. Even though the weeks have brought them hardships, they've managed to keep each other at bay. It seemed overly affectionate and awfully sweet. Still, grace couldn't help but feel affection rising deep within her chest, wanting to live in this moment forever.

All of a sudden mark pauses the movie. Before grace could question him, mark speaks up.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Mark gently pushes her aside. He gets up and walks to the entrance door. Mark soon realize something is wrong.

"Grace, did you leave the door open?" Mark asked.

Grace tensed beside him, "No I didn't..."

He frowns,"Grace...get out..." He says quietly with a sense of urgency.

Instead if obeying, she swiftly gets up and walks behind mark. They look at one another, only to face back at the doorway.

They prepared themselves quietly and walked forward. Grace wasn't sure what to look out for, regardless she paced herself alongside mark, ready to strike any threat that comes along.

Before anyone could react, out of nowhere a stun grenade sets off.

At the same time Mark rapidly attempts to shield grace, "Move!"

A sharp noise fills the room.

"Mark!" She yells.

Her vision suddenly lost, she uses her hands to maneuver herself around the house. Her ears ringed with pain, unable to hear anymore. She stumbles against the furniture as she tries to make her way.

"Mark! Whe-where are you?!" She shouts, "I can't-I can't see!"

She didn't know what to think. The commotion made her ears ring as muffled noises emerged from across the room.

A few seconds later she feels a strange sudden pain developing in her side. Only to realize that she'd been stabbed, she looks down at the wound. She attempts to take the weapon out, unsuccessful grace couldn't feel her legs any longer.

She could faintly hear mark calling her name. Grace could barely see him, she attempted to reach him. She opened her eyes gasping, blinking a few times to adjust her eyesight.

Unexpectedly, a leg appears, striking her face with full force. The air got knocked out of her, she couldn't breathe. Grace groans at the sting, rubbing her face profusely, her face throbbing in pain. Before she could even realize, everything went black, during that time she weakly witnesses mark being pulled away.

888

The sight of her unconscious body filled his stomach with pure horror. "Grace!" He cried out.

He went cold, his heart pounding in defeat. Mark felt his head go numb as he fell backwards, he felt himself being dragged by some women. He had no sense of time, he soon realized what was happening. _I'm being kidnapped._

"Let go of me!" He barked, trying to confront the enemy. He moved restlessly as he attempted to get closer to grace. The woman barely struggled as she pulled him, she had completed her mission, all there was left to do is deliver him to her master.

Mark refused to believe such things, there was no way in hell he would he let this be the end. Grace still needed him and he had promised to protect her, he had to. With luck on his side, he managed to get escape her clutches. Facing her, he quickly landed a right punch straight on the woman's jaw.

Now, mark wasn't a man of violence, nor did he believe in hitting a women. But when you decide to barge in his home, interrupt his cuddle session, hurt his grace in anyway, then he is compelled to turn to such behaviors.

This was not the case as the blonde treated the attack as if it were nothing. She slowly turned her head and faced him. Mark braced himself as he ventured forward with a series of attacks, he threw several punches which were instinctively blocked. The mysterious woman has not retaliated, she simply dodged every hit that came her way. Her master was not a patient person, it wouldn't be long before she starts calling to demand for an update. She had considered breaking his arm, but remembered that her owner needed him, so breaking body parts was out of the question.

As mark went in for another throw, she grabbed the thrown fist by the arm and threw mark over her shoulder causing him to land on his back.

Mark struggled to breathe, unable to focus on anything, he groaned as he rolled over his body, striving to get a hold of himself. He faintly stood up, trying to tackle her but was rapidly opposed as she avoided the attempt. No longer wanting to waste anymore time, she grabbed mark by the neck and proceeded to body slam him onto the concrete inducing him into unconsciousness.

888

Awareness returned to her slowly, confusion lifted her from her rest. She tried opening her eyes, but they flickered with irritation, making them close shut.

Grace could hear the voices, a man speaking in annoyance and woman who sounded almost familiar. She opened her eyes and was greeted by an agitated Fury and a dubious agent known as Maria Hill.

"She's waking up." Said the agent as fetched a clipboard, "Get your questions ready Sir."

Director Fury turns his direction at her, "How are you feeling?"

Grace falters at the question, "I-I'm okay I think...," She pauses, "My side kinda hurts though." Pointing where the injury was created.

"Where am I?"

"Shield infirmary."

"Why? What happened?"

"You were attacked." He said quietly, "After we showed up we were afraid you weren't going to make it. Surprisingly enough, we were able to save one of _you_. Thankfully, with your abilities, your body was able to heal most of the damage caused in your abdominal region"

Ignoring the rest, Grace directly asks, "One of _you_? Wha-what do you mean by _that_?" She stammered, her lips quivering with dread.

His brow furrowed in disbelief, "Do you remember what happened back there?"

"I-I was with mark..." Her eyes opened wide.

Fury observed and nodded, "And?"

"I...we-we..."

Her words immediately fell away as she felt her stomach twisting itself. She failed to save the one person she swore to protect. The reality was too much for her, the guilt eating her alive.

 _Mark..._

No it isn't true. It couldn't be. Not him. Not her mark.

Grace clasped her hands over her ears and clenched her eyes shut, shaking her head in denial, trying to shake the horrible feeling of guilt and terror.

"No no no..." She choked

She remembers being back home.

Being blinded.

Being stabbed.

Witnessing Mark fighting, only to be unsuccessful.

Grace couldn't believe it. How could any of this be happening? With mark gone there was nothing keeping the dark thoughts away, it made her feel incredibly stupid and angry at the same time. Stupid because she relied so much on mark, never having to do anything on her own. Angry because they kept pestering mark on his works and grace with capabilities.

She wanted to be back home, back with mark, back when no one knew about her, back to a world where people weren't after them.

She was dazed about everything that happened to her. It felt like hundreds of knives piercing through her body, feeling remorse for her unworthiness. She tightened her fists till they turned white. She could have done so much more, but instead she did nothing, like a coward, she stood there and let it happen. She should've fought harder or stayed vigilant. She was shaking in fear as she clenched the blanket tightly.

The director was looking at her, having fallen silent. He was unsure how to respond to the woman. The reports were unclear on the doctor's location, one thing Fury is certain of, Mark Haisley is still alive. He was sure of it, considering the fact that it was _him_ who got taken and not Grace. Their intentions were quite clear to him as he stood there. But was surprisingly taken a back as to why Grace wasn't their top priority. Were they unaware of her capabilities? It appears to be, as for mark, they must need him for something. Was it his works? His knowledge? His complete cooperation? The question seemed endless.

"He's not dead. If anything he's fully alive."

Alive? Mark is alive? Does it matter? _He's alive!_

"Where is he?" She whispered.

He sighed in frustration, "At the moment, we don't know. But I can guarantee that he is alive."

Feeling doubtful, "How can you be so sure?"

She didn't mean sound skeptical, but she also didn't want to get her hopes up.

"I won't pretend that I'm upset at this outcome. If anything, it's a good thing that it was him instead of you."

"How can you say that!?" She snapped, angry at Fury's statement.

She continues, "Mark is the kindest man and he...he doesn't deserve this type of treatment."

"This has nothing to do with kindness, the fact that you're even here just shows that the enemy isn't aware of you nor do they know what you're capable of. This should also tell you that their main target was Dr. Haisley, which leads me to believe that they need him alive for what ever reason."

Grace couldn't believe what she was hearing. If he was alive, really alive, she wanted to find him herself, to know that he was safe. But still, she'd have to deal with Fury and shield. There was no chance in hell that they would let her go free. Mark had warned her about it. Fury even admitted that she needed to be controlled and watched.

It seemed hopeless, she hung her head down as she stared at the palm of her hands. Noticing Fury and the agent watching her in benevolence. She was afraid, ruining everything she touched, she couldn't risk getting mark hurt.

Once again, she was on her own.

"Please...please help him..." She asked, scared, finally looking Fury in the eye.

"I _can't._ " He said simply.

She said nothing, frustration building into a tight pain within her chest. His cold eye fixed at her, looking at her with distant intend.

She pleaded, "Then let me go. Let me find him. Please, I'll...I'll find him. Please." Tears threatening her eyes.

"I can't allow that either." He announced firmly, "As of now, you are a danger to society, by law I cannot let you walk out here freely. I've been given strict orders to detain you until the concil says otherwise."

Grace felt her heart pounding in her ears. _No! Please God no!_ She wanted to scream, she wanted to hit something, she wanted to do anything but cry. A danger to society? Of all the years she's spent living under mark's care, she's never caused any problems. Mark always kept an eye on her, it wasn't necessary, but still it never hurts to be careful. Most of the time he would let his guard down, considering he knew she would never do anything to jeopardize either one their lives. It was all a matter of trust and Fury definitely did not trust her.

"Please, I haven't done anything wrong! And...and you can't keep me here. Mark...he needs help. I thought you were suppose to help people! Not leave them for death!"

Fury sighed, "I understand your concerns but you have to face reality, mark's disappearance was never anticipated. A search was conducted but found no trails. Whoever took him obviously wanted _something_ from him. Letting you go will only make matters worse. Your inability to control your emotions would only risk public panic."

The struggle to regain her composure made it impossible, her body felt empty and hollow. She clenched her teeth, glaring into his eye. The accusations made by Fury devastated her, part of her knew it was true, at the same time she believed Fury was spewing nonsense out of fear. But she didn't care about that right now. All that matter to her right now is Mark.

Her mind raced to find a way out. A way to find mark, a safe place to get away from Fury and everyone else.

Grace felt a sudden fear surge through her body. The idea of fighting back scared her, never having to fight, grace felt hopeless.

 _I can't do it..._

"Agent Hill, prepare Ms. Powers and make the proper arrangements for her stay." Fury directed his attention to grace, "And Ms. Powers..."

Grace looks up to face the Director

"I suggest you don't try anything that might bring you unwanted attention. It could make living here a real nightmare."

With that, Fury and the agent exited the room, leaving Grace with nothing but her inner thoughts.

888

Mark came awake, opening his eyes, immediately sitting up. He was surprised to see that he was unharmed, for the most part.

As he got a hold of his surroundings, he found himself chained, more specifically his leg. He looks around only to realize that he's being hold in a cell.

The cell itself was bright, made by white sealed concrete. Empty, it's only containments was a small toilet. The only thing keeping him inside was what seemed to be bulletproof glass.

Quietly, he gets up from the floor. Dragging the chain, he walks towards the glass frame.

"Hello?" He taps on the glass, "Hello!? Hey? Whoever you are, I'm getting tired of this whole "charade" game. So if we can this over with that'll be great."

He stands there in silence.

 _Great just great..._

Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, something like _this_ had to happen. Mark could only blame Fury, after all working with people like him only seemed to bring trouble. They claimed to be the 'good guys' but mark had a hard time believing that. What the hell is a good guy anyways? A morally correct person? A hero? Mark wouldn't understand, sure he's helped a lot of people through the years, but he didn't consider himself to be superior than anyone. There were times when he'd be guilty of selfishness, but who wasn't? Sooner or later one would succumb to their selfish desires.

Just like Mark, he was incredible greedy when it came to Grace. There was always a sudden urge for him, this _need_ to always protect. A need to protect _her._ He couldn't explain it, it was kinda scary at the same time it excited him.

After seeing grace fall, he felt completely empty as he cursed himself for being too useless. He could see the image of Grace's unmoving body, blood emerging out of her wound, laying there as her life drains away. No one to help.

 _God damn it!_

He dug his fingers into his hair, shutting his eyes in grief, upset, knowing he failed to rescue what was most precious to him.

He could only pray that his friends or Fury, which any, came by Grace. She needed to be helped and cared for. She can't be dead, there was still so much she could do. Grace might not have believed it, but he did. He saw her true potential, her true power, her purpose.

He sighed, sitting on the hard floor, moping in self pity. Clueless as to what is happening, he hears the sound of footsteps, he distinguishes it as a pair of high heels.

He gazes at the figure, a woman, with red hair, wearing an elegant black long sleeve dress. She was, by all standards, beautiful. Of course, no one could compare when it came to Grace. This woman in particular seemed to aim for a seductive look, while grace was pure hearted and innocent. Either way, He could see the danger in her eyes as she walked towards him with such confidence. Mark had assumed that she is the one responsible for the kidnapping. She takes a final step as she approaches the doctor, taking a glance at him, she smirks.

Mark remains on the floor, that's where he notices that there was a third party. He immediately remembers the blonde. The one who invaded his home, the eerie look she casted as she took him, her unearthly movements as she deliberately attacked the couple.

Their unwanted presence angered him as he glared at the two.

"My my, you're much more handsome in person." She smiles, giving off a playful voice.

Mark was silent, not sure what to say. Convinced that she was trying to intimidate him, he sat back, his gaze fixed forward.

"I must say, I was little worried when you showed up, I was afraid wren here, might of killed you, accidentally of course. To my surprise, you seemed well enough, so I thought I would come by and introduce myself." Still smiling.

"My name is Barbara Mitchells, the girl next to me is Wren. Say hello Wren," Her assistant waves in response, "You're probably wondering why I went through all that trouble to get you here today right?"

Mark snorted, he didn't like the way she was staring at him. It looked as if she was ready to eat him alive. Focusing on his every movement, watching each expression he made. Mark would never admit it, but he felt really nervous. There was something really odd about this woman but couldn't figure out what.

Barbara answers, noticing his expression, "Simple really, I have questions. Questions that need answers. And every time I don't get an answer, I get to break a bone."

Giving a nod of approval, she signals Wren to open the cell, "My dear wren here is going to open the cell and release that nasty chain of yours, try anything funny, she'll put a bullet straight on your kneecaps. Capeesh?"

Nodding his head, the cell opens up. Letting wren enter, she unchained the cuff on his leg. After the task was complete, she took out a new pair of handcuffs.

Taking note of his behavior she reassures him, "Nothing personal, just standard procedure is all."

Handcuffed, Mark walks behind Mitchells while wren watched from the back. As they walked, mark gathers his thoughts, he needed to find a way out. He isn't quite sure where exactly was his current location. All he knew is that he was no longer in the states. There were windows that showed snow falling from sky. At first glance, it looked really peaceful. It wasn't until he is dragged again, only this time he was moved into a large room.

A parlour room that seemed to be french themed, decorated with white tailored curtains that gave a perfect view of the outside. The whole room was made of white marble, expensive chandeliers that hung from the ceiling. A cozy fireplace that warmed whole room, extravagant carpeting and simple white chaise lounge chairs.

Barbara gestures her hand to the furniture, "Please have a seat."

Plopping down on the couch, wren walks pass mark only to bring in a cart with a pair of cups and a teapot. Before that, wren coolly takes out a pair of keys, she removes the cuffs from his hands. Mark sighs in relief as he massages his wrists.

"Tea?"

Mark could only nod in response.

Calmly serving the tea, wren offers him the teacup. He hesitates for a second before taking it. He could feel the heat through soft hard material. Taking a deep breath, he sips the hot liquid and softly exhales out.

Smiling, Barbara commands the little Android, "You may leave us now wren, but please make sure the others aren't slacking off."

Wren doesn't hesitate as she quietly walks out the room, closing the doors, leaving Barbara and Mark alone.

"How do you like the tea? They're called Black Dragon Pearls, I got them in Yunnan. Aren't they lovely?" She asks with enjoyment.

"Yunnan? Is that in the southwest?" He asks, speaking for the first time.

Nodding her head, "Ever been there?"

"Yes."

She chuckles at his response, "Well don't be shy, tell me...why?"

He shifts his body for a moment, remembering her warnings about answering her questions, "I wanted to bring in a station to help people with malaria."

Surprise darted through her body as she held her cup, "Really? I had always assumed people with your 'status' only left the states for luxurious vacations where they enjoy wasting their earnings on petty materials and cheap women."

Mark's eyes focused on the remains of his tea. He held his breath as he was being watched. It seemed to him that she was trying to dig up information, if anything it was more like provoking. _Play along and don't give in._

"I will agree that **some** people enjoy that lifestyle. But me, personally, don't." He stated.

"Oh really? And why is that?" She questions.

"Believe it or not, I have seen the ugly side of humanity. It isn't pretty, after seeing and meeting people who were victimized because of it, I thought I could make it better. It's a tall order I know, but if I could at least save a few, I can only hope that they will do the same."

Her mood darkened but concealed it with playful behavior. Barbara shook her head and chuckled, "Such a foolish dream, admirable but incongruous."

Taking a risk, mark asked, "I try, anyways if I may be so bold, can I ask you a question?"

Nodding her head, he asks, "Why am I here?"

Barbara sits quietly, thinking for a proper response. It was hard for her really. You see, normally when hostages were brought in, she would get them to do what was needed, once all her demands were complete she would dispose of them. There were times when she go as far as to learn about each and every one of her victims. Most times, she would read their files, only to learn about their heinous lifestyles. Their faithless marriages, their treatment towards others, their extensive egos and the bad stench that they carried as they drenched themselves with alcohol. Oh how she despised the wealthy. In this case, the only reason Mark was still breathing was simply because she was fascinated with his history. Why? Because in her eyes, he seems to share the same similarities.

Reading his file, she learned that he was born in a rough neighborhood, his father was conman and thief, his mother was a whore and a junkie. Both in and out of jail, with no one to care for him, he practically raised himself.

In his youth, he had to work furiously at the same time study twice as hard to get into the best schools. Little did he know, it wouldn't be until years later that he'd grow up to become a very successful man. Untouched by greed, altruistic with those who need it the most.

Sick to her stomach, Barbara couldn't stand someone so righteous, it was a rarity to come across someone who valued fundamental morals. No matter, Mark is no different, given him the right offer would ensure his complete cooperation. It will also prove that any good man can easily be swayed, even Mark.

If she played her cards right, she'll have mark under her thumb.

"The answer is simple, I want you to work for me." She said plainly.

Mark felt like he'd entered into a strange dimension. Here he was, drinking tea, having a calm conversation, what's next, reading Shakespeare with the easter bunny.

"Excuse me? I thought I heard wrong, thought you said you wanted me to work for you."

She giggles, "You heard right. You see I've read you're work and frankly I think you'd be better suited here than wasting your talents elsewhere."

"What makes you think I want to stay here? You're not the first person to approach me and you certainly won't be the last. Why am I really here? Is it money? If that's the case I'll give you everything. I just need get out of here, there's someone out there that still needs me."

 _Interesting..._

"How did you do it?" Asking out of the blue.

Caught of gaurd, "Do what?"

"How did alleviate the gas? How did cure the agents? It couldn't have been easy."

His eyes widen instantly, "That was you-you're the one responsible for everything that's been happening to me?" He jolts up from his seat. In his distress, he drops the cup onto the hard floor, causing it to shatter into tiny pieces. But he didn't care. His hands were clenching menacingly, barely containing emotion.

"Heh, I take it that's why shield brought you in right?"

Mark could hardly believe it. He was under the impression that Fury would keep him, mostly grace, a secret until he lived out his usefulness. But no, Fury was being careless. Now, he had no way out, the whole thing felt like a sham, a plan in the making.

And it was all Fury's fault.

Mark couldn't grasp this idea, the idea of being pushed and pulled around like some lifeless puppet. The emptiness he was feeling was being filled with anger and pure terror. He was angry at fury for allowing this to happen, but he was also terrified for Grace, what would happen to her once he's gone? Who was going to protect her? Who was going to make sure she is safe?

"Well? Are you going to answer my question or are you going to stand there for the rest of the day?" She asked softly.

His throat was tight, but managed to find his voice, "The gas you created was fairly similar to different types of carcinogens, that being said, the agents that were hit showed immediate signs of abnormalities in the glial cells. Almost immediately, they began to grow brain tumors. The agents weren't aware, of course, not until they started to show the symptoms. By then it was almost too late."

Barbara smiled, but it was a dark smile that held an attentive impression, "Too late you say. I doubt it considering you're still with them, but go on. Tell me, how did you manage to save all those lives?"

"I-I merely treated it as if it were a cancer, in some sense it kinda is. Same symptoms and all. I performed surgery on some, then I brought in my experts to finish the rest. I removed as much of the tumor as I could, after trials of surgery, I had Fury bring in a machine I used to help with various types of cancers. It's a standard external beam of radiation, mostly used for therapy. In the end, I recommended that they continue using this therapy to kill the remaining tumor cells"

"Did any of them reoccur?" Asking, barely holding her excitement.

"For the most part, no, like I said it was almost like a cancer, but not really. Most of the normal cells repaired the damage caused by the gas."

Barbara felt overjoyed to hear Mark as he explained the process. He would be most useful indeed. If he could counteract the gas than he could also enhance it, make it better. All that is needed from him is his cooperation. Sure she could have Wren beat it in him, but that would get her nowhere. Men like him are stubborn, so quick to die for what's right. She has seen it many times.

At the time of her youth, she would often see her owner conduct businesses by beating his clients, demanding bigger funds. Most would comply, but there were a few times when one has had enough. In those cases, the simplest thing you can do is get rid of them completely. Which then, would only anger the man, in the end it would be her paying the price for their stupidity. The beatings she took for them angered her, fueled her body with pure hate.

 _Maybe I should I kill him_.

No, she couldn't, not yet at least, not until he's completed the work. But what could she use to get him to submit?

Slowly, Barbara stood from her chair, she continued to smile as she approached Mark, hunger in her eyes. Her heels clicked as she stops in front of him.

"As much as I despise the idea of being bested, I have to say, I am overjoyed to hear that you were able to figure it out. All I ask now is your complete cooperation. I'm sure, with time, you'll come to terms and realize that you made the right decision." She smirked.

"You're delusional," he muttered.

She only smiles in response, "Wren!"

The doors open as wren busts in the room, waiting for orders.

"Take Dr. Haisley away, I think he needs more time to... _process_ the situation."

Mark glared angrily at the women, not caring that he is slowly being pulled away.

He felt ill, knowing how things usually worked, there were only two options. The first option involved being tortured, _Yeah...No..._

The second option was to give in and hope they don't kill him, but considering the person he's dealing with at the moment, that seems more probable than anything.

As he is being escorted, Mark started thinking and realized the unexpected.

Mark was one of the most intelligent people in the world. He doesn't make mistakes, he welcomed challenges that would often assure him victory. This often fed his ego, refusing to argue with those who were beneath his intelligence as they wouldn't understand his logic. Everyone could see his brilliance and worth, including Barbara. It's taken him a while to understand why everyone was so adamant with his work. But now things were different. Instead of thinking and being smart, Mark decided to stop all thoughts and do something _really_ stupid.

Walking by a large glass window, he lets out a heavy sigh. Giving a small prayer, he knew it was now or never. Without thinking, Mark runs straight towards the window.

Shattering the glass with his body, he felt instant regret. The immediate fear that built in him quickly faded as he landed straight into a thick blanket of snow.

Mark couldn't help but burst into laughter. Grinning at mere fact that it actually worked. He looks up only to see wren staring down on him, her pale ghostly appearance remained there.

Not wanting to give her a chance, Mark sprinted from building. He waddled with each step, the wind gently hushed as his muscles clenched against the cold. Worst part of it all, he had no idea where he was going.

The poor soul had managed to go the distance. At this point, he knew he needed to find someone or something that could help him in any way possible. If he didn't, he was sure to die in the freezing cold, it seemed like he only had a few hours before the sun goes down. The night would only be brutal and terrifying. The dangers mark would have to face soon as the sky turned grey.

888

Grace pouted, nervously, she began twisting her fingers.

The room they put her in didn't feel like a room at all. The walls were padded with cushions, along with the floor. There was a medium sized bed pressed in the corner, a desk made out of plastic and a small bookcase filled different types of genres.

It felt wrong.

She isn't supposed to be here. It was all a mistake. It had to be. Her body tensed when she thought about mark. Grace could still hear him as he screamed for her, calling out her name, trying to get to her. Her hands trembling with every second, she needed to stay calm. But it seemed impossible, the only person who was capable of doing so, was nowhere to be found. _My fault. My fault. My fault_.

Grace might not have realized, but she's been standing in the middle of the room for almost an hour now. It felt like it had only been a few seconds, but that had little importance. She thought about the upcoming weeks. Agent Hill explained her scheduling, first thing in the morning, Grace will be taking a physical along with a few tests. Grace will also be required to train five days a week. A timer was given to her in order to help and restrict her when she needed to recharge. Along with the schedule came strict rules. She is not allowed to roam around, there must always be chaperone with her and under no circumstances, her powers must never be used in public. All these restrictions made her want to kick a wall and scream until her voice gives in. All these thoughts and emotions had blocked her as she fails to notice that someone had just entered the room.

A hand settles of her shoulder from behind, she startled with distress. Immediately, she turns around and moves back away from the figure. A man stared at her as he too was taken by surprise. The stranger shows his hands in surrender, letting her know he wasn't trying to hurt her.

"Sorry," he said anxiously, "I saw you standing there for quite a while, thought something was wrong."

Grace loosened up but kept caution as she watched him carefully. "I don't like it when people touch me." She said quietly.

"Sorry. Again. I came here to escort you to Fury, said he wanted to discuss a few things."

Grace nodded and fell silent.

"Name's Brock by the way." He mentioned.

She stammered, "Hmm? Sorry what was that?"

"Brock names brock." He said in friendly tone.

"Oh, um...I'm grace."

"Right. If you follow me, I can take you directly to fury."

Grace follows his lead as he leaves the room. Passing by different rooms, she felt blinded. Looking around as her eyes catches things she's never seen before. New faces that had no familiarization, it was enough to give her a headache. Afraid to make eye contact, grace kept her head low. She didn't like the idea of being in the center, if anything she tried avoiding it. It felt overwhelming, having people like fury dictate her life, it made her want to go back in time. A time before any of this happened, but of course, grace knew better.

"We're here."He said, coming to a stop.

She collects herself and thanks the man. Before she enters the room, brock bids her goodbye.

"Don't be a stranger now." He winks, leaving her alone.

Entering the room, she is greeted by Fury. He appears to be reading a few papers, what they contained was unknown. He looks up and motions her to take a seat.

"I wanted to discuss a few things. First, I wanted to ask how you are feeling." He said calmly.

Her nervousness was visible, but her sadness was hidden, "You shouldn't ask those kinds of questions. It offends me. If I'm honest."

"I know this isn't easy, part of me wished you weren't here either. You know? Less stress for me. The world doesn't work like that so I guess we both can't have what we want," he pauses, "Secondly, I want to know what triggered you to become what you are."

Grace looked for an answer. The answer was simple, but it's context was not. Thinking about it only hurted her, it's memories filled itself with nothing but pain. It haunts her till this day, it use to be frequent, but mark helped her through the years. Not he was gone too.

Clearing her throat, she quietly replies, "I-I don't feel comfortable answering anything personal." Putting her head down, refusing to look him head on.

"Whether you like it or not, answering these questions are a necessity for us to better understand your abilities and your psychology."

"You think I'm crazy?" She questioned.

"Don't know, are you?"

"No, I'm just mourning." She said simply.

Fury stays quiet. Grace's answer was unexpected, it had also spoiled his mood that gave him doubts about his own decisions. While the pay was good, he would have difficulty doing his job if he made mistakes. In this case, He gets lost with his work that he often forgets that grace is still human, or was, capable of emotions. In a sense, it almost made him feel shame for not having any sympathy towards someone who had just lost everything.

"How much time?" He asks.

A small pause, "Excuse me?" Pulling her head up.

"How much time will you need to get over with whatever is haunting you."

Surprised by the gesture, "I-I'm not sure...I just want time to myself. Please." She said politely.

"I'll give you a week." He states, "For now, Coulson will be waiting for you once you leave, he'll be taking you around as he does his daily chores. Once he's done, he'll take you to the lab where you can charge for a while. Understand?"

"Yes." She replies.

Grace gets up and heads out. She took a shallow breath, unwilling to let anyone know how upset she really was. It was suffocating to be around Fury, the man could see everything she was thinking even though he didn't show it. For now, grace would have to act the part of obedience until she figures out a way to get out. She gathered the small pieces of pride and headed back out, hoping Mark is still alive and eager to bring her back home.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I normally write stories on meh phone. Sadly, my phone has passed away Rest in R.I.P that being said, am sorry for my tardiness. I have not forgotten Yo. Any questions PM or sumting. Thanks for reading!**

It's cold, the bitter air and its dark black sky tortured a man as its cruel winds whipped his skin. Teeth chattering as the freezing air seeps into his body, the man's breath was visible to the eye, his fingers felt numb, moving them would only cause pain. There was no doubt that there were frostbites developing. His body stiffened and went frigid after being exposed to the harsh temperatures for who knows how long. He had lost all sense of time, no longer could he support his own weigh.

Mark is going to die, he was sure of it. Any second now, his body would give up and collapse on its own. With no one to save him, his legs fainted on its own, with no attempts to get right up. Mark was ready to give in, ready to sleep in eternal slumber, no more pain, just rest. He wasn't sure why he was even fighting. Who was he again? Why couldn't he move? Why did he feel so numb all of sudden?

Alone, the wintry snow consumed his frail form, leaving him completely paralyzed. In that moment, a pang of sadness flashed him as he laid with regret. With all the work he has done throughout the years, the young doctor managed to fail the closest thing he had to a family. Considering he didn't really have a family to begin with. It wasn't fair, no matter how much work he's put in, it would not be enough.

Failure taunts his mind, picking on him as the thought of his woman suffering at hands of man. No! He refused to think such thoughts. If he were to die now, he'd prefer to do it in pleasantries. His mind wandered, receding on to better things, he could see it now, her pale white creamy skin, short glistened dark hair, elegant fingers that begged to be nipped, an innocent face that desired protection along with those precious pink lips. All those features were fine, but what he loved the most was her eyes. The eyes were the soul, a deep pool of simmering blue. They glowed like radiating stars, filled with life, the world could not compete with her beauty.

Oh how he missed her, mark could only hope that she would forgive him in time.

The blackness came over him, part him wanted to continue the fight, but what was the point? He was tired and resting seemed to be the easiest option. For the first time in a while, he wasn't afraid about what laid in store. No more will he have to pay, no more consequences, no more worries. No more-

Slowly, steps begin to surface. Firm snow steps then begin to advance with curious aim. Silently, a figure appears. Looking down at the body, it firmly grasps the unconscious body, taking him away, finally, away from this white hell.

888

As a child, grace constantly hid behind her mother, shielding her from her fears. After her mother's death, mark had taken the torch as her replacement, always guarding her, protecting her from the dangers of those who would take her away. Never having to do anything alone, it wasn't until now she wished she had more courage.

Grace shadowed as she distantly followed Coulson. The man hadn't spoken a word to her nor give her a sense of acknowledgement. He simply went on. Grace could only observe as she watched the agent work. She stood there for a moment, trying to think what to say. What was there to say?

After discussing it briefly with Fury, it was made clear that her appearance was strictly professional. Any sort of casual matter or motive should not be indulged by any staff member. Still, it wouldn't hurt to have at least one friend. Someone to familiarize with for the remainder of her stay.

She glanced around to see agents walking around, working in a productive motion. She noted their names and numbers on their uniforms, distracted, she noticed Coulson had moved to a different area. Feeling embarrassed, she felt like a lost puppy as she followed the man. It made her think like she was an interference, a pest if you will, with its constant movements. She did not want to be more of a inconvenience to him, it seemed like he had more important things to look over and dragging her around the base was getting in the way.

All this tedious walking, in addition to waiting had become tiresome. Her current mood consisted of irritation and worrisome. She was annoyed at the mere fact that she was powerless to do anything about her situation, worried for mark's well being. She hasn't heard anything from Fury and it was starting to make her think it was futile. Grace knew she had to stay positive, but it was getting harder by the minute.

Disregarding her thoughts, she silently entered the next room. A small office, it was painted white, floor to ceiling windows, a black storage cabinet, an L-shaped desk with a desktop computer. It was neat but also kinda empty. There was a sense of loneliness radiating from the room. It seemed hardly used, the constant roaming made sense to her.

Coulson barely used the room, since his work would often lead him to different places, never having to stay in one place. His only reason for being here today is his neglect to fetch important archives.

Grace was unsure on what to do, harmlessly she looked out the window. A beautiful scenery of the Chicago skylines. She's lived there most of her life, sure there were times when her family had to move, when they did, it was still in the realms of the city. Her father always insisted that change was good thing. With change, there were new things to discover, new adventures. Her father's behaviors would rub off on her to the point where she too would welcome it. But all that soon changed once she became something unknown. It was rare for Grace to think about what exactly had she become within the years. Am I even considered human anymore? Grace looked away from the window and stared down at her palms.

"It's beautiful isn't it." Interrupted coulson.

Taken aback, grace looked up, she countered, "Yes."

"Is this your first time here?" He asked.

"No, I-I've lived here before...still a lovely view though." She said pleasantly.

He doesn't comment, but there was this heeding emotion lingering inside the depths of his mind. There was something about her that made him want to be courteous towards her. A sense of trying to ease any concerns she may have regarding the circumstances. It was probably because of the way she spoke with such nervousness, or the way she would react to certain things, small gestures that indicated when she was scared, like a child.

There was this dead silence surrounding the room. Neither made made an effort to rid the quietness. Uncomfortable they both may be, the topic of the conversation no longer mattered. Randomly, grace turned her attention back at the window. Her hands hiding behind her back. Coulson would talk to her again at a better time. For now he would have to let grace get use to the idea of being here. He gathered his papers and stepped out of the room and into the hallway.

"I'll escort to the area where you'll be able to rest for a while." He said calmly.

Grace gave him a tiny smile on her face, it was long enough for coulson to look away, slowly the smile faded into despondent look. She considered keeping this act until mark returned. If he was even still alive, no matter, she would just proceed to mask herself into a falsified state.

888

There she laid, peacefully. Her body, at times, let out tiny sparks as she obsorbed through the small pads that were placed on the anatomy. Grace breathed out slowly. She attempted to shut out all thoughts and try to hang loose, but it was damn near impossible. There, a small crowd of people had decided to observe her through a wide glass window, one those being Fury himself.

Their eyes never leaving her, grace struggled at the sheer embarrassment, it made her cheeks burn red. It was difficult to move in this position, she wanted to yell at them, tell them to leave, to stop staring, she wanted them all gone. Their looks made her feel like she was the center stage of some sort of freak show.

Throughout the whole process, grace had seemed to grow more and more impatient. There was a dangerous gleam in her eyes as she watched Fury. She gave a small sigh and darted her eyes away from the man, trying to focus her attention on something else.

 _"Um, hey there...do you need any help there?" he asks calmly._

 _She stops walking, but doesn't reply. She merely stares at the ground, not acknowledging him or his question._

 _"Excuse me miss? Are you ok? Do you need any help?" He asks._

 _No response. He stares at her awkwardly. He takes note of her injury. Noticing that she had been shot. Two bullet holes could be seen on her arm. Who would want to shoot her? What did she do to deserve it? Before anything, his main focus was her arm. Her arm was bleeding, bleeding badly._

 _"Listen, it's a little chilly out here don't you think?"_

 _He continued, "How about we get you into the car, take you someplace warm. I help you with your arm. I'll even get you some clothes too. Then you can leave, if you want. Yeah?" he asks._

 _She lifts her head up to looks up at the kind stranger._

 _"Ok" She whispers._

 _He stares at her face to get a good look of her and immediately notices her eyes. Her eyes were blue but they seemed to be glowing. He was stunned at the same time he was amazed at the beauty of her eyes._

 _The man snaps out of it and swiftly takes off his coat. He drapes it over her shoulders._

 _"Here take my coat, I wouldn't want you getting sick."_

 _"Uh, by the way my name is Mark, Mark Haisley."_

 _She stands there for a few minutes and replies._

 _"Grace, Grace Powers."_

 _Without another word, mark gently guides grace into the car and drives._

"You're all set now."

Her head snapped back to reality, her eyes locking onto the random stranger.

Coulson kept his attention towards her, curiosity still in mind. "Having flashbacks?"

Grace did not answer immediately, she was recalling back to the time when she first met mark. Feeling so broken, she didn't think that she would ever be able to live a happy life. Yet, mark did what no one could do, and that was making her happy. In the beginning he had told grace once she was properly treated, she would be able to leave. During the first few days, grace told herself that she will stay a week, but soon that week turned into a month, that month turned into a year. In due time, all thoughts of leaving had disappeared.

"No I-I was just thinking about how one could get lost here." Fabricating from telling the truth.

But of course, the agent knew how to spot a liar. It wasn't rocket science or anything complex, grace was an open book so it was made obvious. He didn't push the question and decided to spare her.

He stared at the girl, masking his peering behavior as she unwillingly looked at him. There was a sense of solemness to her one could distinct as you looked at her. Given that she was in a new type of environment, one that she's never been too, he suppose it was somewhat expected.

"I'll escort you to your room." Dismissing her awkwardness.

888

The room was dark, silence took over the halls, the area seemed almost empty but not quite. There, in a room laid a petite woman. A woman whose body screamed in grievance. Grace rested her back against the wall as she comfortably sat on the bed, her hands covering her face.

It has only been a day, one day... Already feeling infuriated at the idea of being here. That's not to say she hated the people here. The people here were respectful, putting it mildly, it was just the constant watching, the restrictions, the glances. And to think, this will now be a part of her everyday life.

Grace was getting tired of feeling weak. Her own weakness has shamed her on various occasions, but this time it felt different, different in a way she couldn't describe it. It almost felt like she was giving up... Alone, grace had no idea on what to do. Every minute that was spent here, her world seemed to be getting smaller and smaller. And there was nothing she could do about it. She didn't want to be a dolt, but being a desperate person, she resorted to the only thing she could do at the moment. Cry.

She breathed deeply, her head pounded in fear, her stomach sunk in guilt, her chest tight at the feeling of emptiness. It was almost as if she was somehow blinded, placed in an unfamiliar environment. There was no home, no assurance, just guilt. I was suppose to protect you, how am I going to fix things now?

There was no fixing "it", it was plain and simple. Grace was quite aware of her situation. It still didn't help her ease the jitters that ran through her body. Fury claims he was here to help her, get a better grip on life. A way to control her emotions, as made clear, a simple problem. A problem filled with many variables and reasons as to why it would be hard to accomplish. Grace dreaded using her abilities, never having to use them, she never saw a reason to. It scared her to death, frighten at the mere thought of unleashing the potential it carried, using it to set an onslaught against future enemies. She couldn't even begin to imagine how that might look. The horrified faces they will make as they are taken away from the hands of death. The screams one could make as the burning pain surges within their bodies. Would the enemies beg? Curse her? Would killing any criminal make her a less of a good person? All these questions and thoughts tormented her, arguing within her subconscious.

A sharp pain in her chest began to submerge her in a small state of panic. Tension grew in her face, her breathing became more rapid. Her eyes wandering throughout the room, looking for a sense of familiarity and comfort, there was none. Her heart began to race, suddenly the room no longer felt like a room but more like a box. An invisible box that had no doors, no windows, no way of escaping. Any moment now, grace could feel herself blacking out, thoughts over crowded her brain. Grace felt a cluster of spark developing around her. Oh god no! Not now please!

Hitting the padded floor, grace's fingers tingle with energy, waiting to be released. No. She couldn't let that happen. Not with shield watching her. Grace curled herself into a ball as she held her wrists. Her only movements involved trembling, her eyes closed shut, only hearing the sound of her own gasps, the room begins to spin. Her only hope now is to remain calm, thinking happy thoughts, she thinks about the first time Mark had taken her dancing. While couples enjoyed dancing to the beat of the music, unworried by any burdens, grace kept count on the times she had stepped on his foot. So far it's been eight times, including eight apologies, but that didn't seem to bother him in the least. His response was always the same, simply laugh it off and that made her happy. Happy that she was able to enjoy events like these without having to worry about anything. Happy that mark was having the time of his life. Not a care in the world they danced as one. Mark watched her intently, suddenly making them feel like they were the only two people in the room. They might not have been the best dancers that night but to grace it was nothing but pure perfection.

Abruptly, the doors to her room bolted open. A small medic team enter, one them slowly approaches her with caution.

"Miss, please you need to remain calm. I'm going to need to check for signs of an injury."

Grace slowly nodded in response, coming back to her senses. Slowly, the person before her guided her to the bed. Wasting no time, she lets one of the paramedics take a look at her. After a minute of checking and looking for any marks, the medic nods in assurance and releases her. Quietly, the small group leaves the room, giving grace a moments peace. That peace is soon broken when Fury and Coulson decide to enter the room.

Fury stands before her, with the same expression, distant. Things haven't been going well for the two, and Fury didn't like to admit it but he was still very much interested in seeing her perform. That's not to say he was giving up on her, simply more bothered. Bothered by the worlds timing, it would certainly be a challenge for both of them. He isn't the type of person that would give someone a pep talk or even converse. Most of the time he was giving out orders and overlooking at potential threats. But there was not much to say to her about what just happened. Both knew, but none wished to talk about it. So Fury did what he would normally do when faced with a tense situation.

"Aside from absorbing energy, what else can you do?" He asked.

Confused, Grace sits back in silence. Not sure on whether or not she should answer. Truthfully, even grace herself didn't know the extent of her capabilities. After all these years, all she's ever known about her proficiency is her ability to consume electricity. What was also known, is her ability to manipulate it, charge particles to her benefit. But of course it wasn't like she could do it on command, when she was able to, by some miracle, panic got the best of her that resulted in calamity.

"I-I'm not sure really. I've never used it before, at least not voluntary." she said calmly.

"Were you afraid?"

Grace could only nod in response.

"I know you must feel some sort of resentment towards me. But believe me when I say I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Not with Dr. Haisley, Not with you. All I'm trying to do is help. Yes, it is unjust and some might say downright cruel, but everything I do, I do for the safety of the world."

Caught of guard, she nodded her head, understanding where he was coming from. Fury's job isn't the easiest and with grace around, it created certain obstacles that could lead to something beneficial or something catastrophic. In any way, Fury only hoped that using the power of persuasion may convince her to reconsider his offer. At the same time he also wanted to remove this idea of Mark from her head. That's not to say he wanted Dr. Haisley wiped from existence, he merely desired Grace to be able to think on her own, to be more in control rather than relying on someone else. It was a bad habit to carry around, especially when you're constantly a nervous wreck.

"Would you like to step out for a bit?" He asked.

"Sure, thank you." She said calmly.

Fury signals coulson to take her, with that, Grace silently follows the agent through the halls as she is escorted outside near water fountain. It was dark, the area was empty besides a few workers just passing by. It was a little chilly but that didn't bother her, she was actually relieved to be out of that confined room. At this time she wasn't sure she could even trust herself. Grace was still a little shaky after what happened, it was one of the only times where she had to go through it without Mark having to talk her out of it. She missed him terribly, she missed his smile, his spontaneous behavior, her only source of comfort. Grace sighed, remaining silent, she stared at the water as it poured down, creating a nice meditative state.

Coulson stood right behind her, minding his own business, he looked around the perimeter as a way to distract himself.

It couldn't be helped, "Do you feel any better?" He asked

Grace didn't feel like uttering a word, but didn't feel like being rude, "No, but I appreciate you asking."

He took a moment, "It's not all bad you know. It may look like that now but trust me, it will get better. Once you get the hang of it, you'll have more freedom than expected. All of this would just be a bad memory."

Grace wanted to laugh in disbelief, the words he was spewing out didn't convince her at all. Nor did it make her feel any better, so far everything has gone to crap. It also didn't help the fact that Grace was on constant watch, any move she makes will be taken as an act of defiance.

"What about Mark? Will he be "just a memory" too?" She said intensely.

Before Coulson could comment, she interrupted and continued, "You probably don't care, but he's the only reason I'm still alive. If it weren't for him, I'd probably be dead on some abandoned road. You have to understand, he gave me a new life, a chance to live a better life. But you, you guys took all that from me. Worst part of it all...when I'm gone no one is going to care." Quietly finishing with a tone of sadness.

It was quiet, the agent had nothing to say, least do something that could ease her thoughts. In her beliefs, grace blamed shield, blamed fury for heartlessly discounting her as a entire being, at the same time degrading her by insinuating that she lacked self-control. From the sound of her tone, she made it seemed like she was ready to rebel. Considering she had already convinced herself that there was nothing for her here.

Between each breath, Grace regained control of her breathing.

"Everything off your chest?"

"For now, I guess." She said calmly.

"Good, I need to stop by a few places. And I know the last thing you want to do is follow me around. So how about we make a deal."

Invested, she asked, "What kind of deal?"

He replies, "If you can manage to stay in the cafeteria for a few minutes, while a I get a few things, I'll consider talking to fury about giving you more room to breath."

"I-I um, do you really mean it?"

Coulson nodded in response and offered her his hand to shake, "Deal?" He said.

Taking his hand, she shook it firmly, "Deal, thank you."

888

Fiddling with her fingers, sitting patiently, Grace felt a presence watching over her. She looked behind and jumped lightly. Greeted by a man she hasn't seen in a while, Clint Barton made himself known, only to question her.

"Powers? What are you doing out here so late? Aren't you supposed to be in...y'know in bed?"

She shook her head, "Uh I-I couldn't sleep so they thought I needed to get some air."

Taking a seat at her table, "Doesn't explain why you're alone."

"Oh um Mr. Coulson told me to wait here until he returns, said he needed to get some things."

"Is that right?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Ye-yes, um I hope you don't mind me asking but, what are you doing here? Isn't it late for you to be here?"

Barton smirked, "Yeah you're right. Believe it or not, I just got back from a mission. Been a few days but now I'm back. Or until I get a new assignment."

"Right..."

He paused, "You're not a people person are you?" He asked.

"Am I that obvious?" She said with a small laugh, "I have friends don't get me wrong, I'm just not use to new places and...new people."

"Heh well get use to it. In our line of work it's an everyday occurrence and therefore required."

"Our line of work? What kind of work do you do Mr. Barton?"

"Eh...it's best not to tell you, at least not now anyway. But don't worry in time you'll get your answer."

Both fell silent, Grace wasn't sure she wanted the answer to her question. It was a scary thought to her, Barton seemed like a mellow guy, but then he goes on mentioning really obscure things that send shivers down her spine. She knows that the guy was some kind of field agent, but when it came to specifics, she wasn't quite sure. Was the person sitting next to her a murderer? Afraid to ask, she looked down on her hands and began playing with her fingers.

Barton could tell she was uncomfortable, Fury didn't say much about her when it was announced that she would be staying in the facility. All that was ever said is that the "subject" was unstable and dangerous so should be watched with caution. Barton knew better though, that's not to say that fury was wrong, but the man had this act of over exaggerating things. Grace seemed nice, a little jumpy, but still nice.

"Hey come walk with me."

She hesitated, "No I-I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I promised Mr. Coulson that I wouldn't leave this spot," Pointing where she sat, "S-so I think it would be best if y-you leave. I don't want to get in anymore trouble." She said with startling expression.

He looked at her with concern, "Anymore? Were you in trouble before? Did you try escaping or something?"

"No no nothing like that. I-I get really nervous sometimes an-and when that happens I sometimes-eh never mind. The point is, it's more like being a nuisance than trouble."

"You shouldn't worry so much, yeah I know Fury's got this real menacing-don't mess with me look. But deep down, he only does it because he knows you're capable of being more than what you think you are."

Grace took a moment to think about it, "I-I see..."

"Just think about it ok?"

"O-ok."

Barton looked around the area to see if Coulson was nearby.

Satisfied, he motioned grace to follow, "How about we take a walk over that counter there," Pointing near a small office kitchen near a television screen, "If anyone shows up, I'll take the fall alright?"

Grace paused and took a breath, the last thing she wanted to do was piss off Coulson. After a few hours with him, she had gotten use to his company, not wanting to tarnish what they had, she could only hope and do her best and get on his good side. Wait. What if all of this was some kind of test? Yeah that's right a test! A test of patients and obedience, it had to be.

"It isn't a test." He said bluntly.

Stunned, she said, "Wa-What?"

"I can see you squinting your eyes like you trying to think. Don't think about it just do it."

Mustering up all her courage, she got up from her seat, Barton couldn't help but smile at her actions.

Once they reached the area, Clint folded his arms, "See? Not so bad right?"

"I guess not." Muttering.

They both shared a moment of silence, he couldn't help but watch her. She looked so out of place, the way her body froze every time she was nervous. Or when her cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment, things like these were the first thing he noticed when he first saw her sitting on that lonely bench. He wondered how long it would be before she got out on the field. In actuality, he wanted to know what she could do, considering this is the first time witnessing someone with an actual power. Sure he's heard rumors of other beings who aren't exactly human, but to see it with your own eyes? It was a little surprising, in a good way of course. Grace took notice of him, embarrassed, she directly put her head down only to bite her lip.

As grace was about to speak, something caught her attention. Looking up at the TV, there was man who seemed to be leaving what might of looked like a police station. The man on screen looked oddly familiar, as she walked closer to the television to get a better, she was taken aback as she noticed that the man was none other than her dear old friend Tom. Tom was walking through an endless crowd of people, there many news outlets that had raised their hands, shouting questions and pressing for a statement, there were guards holding the crowd back but it was ineffective. Her dear friend looked angered by the commotion, he ignored the various voices that were shouting for his attention.

 _"Mr. Hughes! Mr. Hughes! Is it safe to say that Mr. Haisley is officially missing?" Asked a news reporter._

 _Tom answered as he attempts to walk towards a car, "At this point in time I will not confirm nor deny that if he is indeed missing."_

 _Someone takes over the question, "Then what purpose did you have going into the department?"_

 _"No comment."_

 _"With Mr. Haisley gone, does this make you the new head of Elektor Med?"_

 _"No comment."_

 _"There are witnesses saying that Mr. Haisley has been acting very "abnormal" for weeks, can that be a lead as to why he might be missing."_

 _"No comment."_

 _"Is there anything you can tell us?"_

 _Finally reaching the car, he turns to the crowd, "My doors are open Powers, you know where to find me."_

With that said and done, he entered the car. The sound of their never-ending chatter only grew louder as he went inside. Driving rapidly, he disappears from the camera view, the various reporters turn to their cameras, overviewing what had just happen.

 _"For those just tuning in, Thomas Hughes, Co-founder of Elektor Med Corporations, was spotted in Chicago's police department, filing out what we believe to be a police report. A research team later found out that Mark Haisley, current president of Elektor Med, has not been seen in his departments for quite sometime. Various employees say that Mr. Haisley has been acting, what some might say, crazy. That being said, his current whereabouts is unknown. Until then we will have to wait in see. The person who Mr. Heughs called, Powers, is yet to be identified. At this moment we are left with more questions than answers. Who is this powers that was mentioned? Does this person have something to do with the disappearance of Mark Haisley? Is there a connection between Mark Haisley and another incident that recently occurred, that being none other than billionaire philanthropist Tony Sta-"_

And just like that the screen went dark, the t.v. had turned off. The two turned around only to be greeted by an upset Coulson who held the remote in his hand. Barton was about to speak out but was cut off by grace's tear-filled eyes. Coulson's features soften as he too noticed that grace was sullen. Grace had no words to describe what she had just witnessed. The reminder of her loss weighed heavy on her. Somehow she felt worse than ever before, it was no longer guilt that bothered her, it was more like disgust, pure and utter disgust. Her face burned with ever tear that trailed down but that wasn't compared to the sheer emptiness her heart was feeling.

"I made her get up. Peer pressure ya'know?" Said Barton, attempting to ease the tension surrounding the room.

"Grace," Coulson tried to get her attention. After a few attempts of calling out her name, he knew she was not going to respond. He turned to barton, "How much did she see?"

Barton sighs, "Everything."

"Why didn't you stop it?"

"Hey how the hell was I supposed to know? I just got back from doing that "thing" Fury told me to do. I've been kept in the dark about the whole thing so don't go pointing your fingers at me."

Grace stopped hearing for a while, feeling the pressure building up in her head, remembering why she was here. Her Mark had been taken away from her and it was all her fault. It was a never-ending nightmare that kept torturing her repeatedly. She hated being here, hated the people surrounding her, why couldn't she be left alone? Grace never asked for this much attention.

Carelessly, Grace wiped the tears from her sadden face. Her face burned in pain that it took all her will to not hiss in agony. She felt horribly exposed, the way Barton and Coulson looked at her, the way they pitied her.

Grace let out a shaky breath ,"If you two are done arguing, I'd like to go now. I'm not feeling so hot right now." She said, her eyes puffy from crying.

"What's wrong?" Asked Coulson.

"Nothing serious, just feeling weak."

"I'll take you to the labs," Coulson looks at Barton, "And you need to head over to fury's, said he needed to discuss a few things."

Rolling his, "Right..."

Coulson walked over to Grace, flustered she walked passed Barton, her mind in a slight woozy state, "Thanks for the effort." She whispers to the agent.

When the two finally reached the labs, Coulson asked the workers in the lab to set up everything. Once that was complete, grace had the luxury to rest for a while. The little nodes on her body made noises of static, her body reacting in relief. After that display in the cafeteria, it was clear to her that she was not ready to face the reality. The mere mention of Mark had send her to a frenzy where she could no longer hold herself together. And her friends, oh god her friends, they were looking for her, they were actually looking for her! Grace had began to believe that her friends had forgotten all about her. Part of her even doubted their friendship, mainly because she considered them to be more familiar with Mark than her. He was the only reason she actually had any friends, being with Mark had given her the opportunity to socialize and get to know those who were close to him.

"I apologize." Coulson said in a calm tone.

She looked confused, "For what?"

"For what happened back there. It was wrong to have left you there."

"N-No it's alright really. I-I think it was good for me to see, at least I know that t-there are people who care about m-me. If that makes a-any sense..." Her voice shaking as she spoke with anxiousness, her hands trembling.

"I understand, we should probably get you out of here. It's getting really late."

Grace nods, she remains still as the lab assistants take out the little nodes on her body. At last, her body feels replenished.

Out of the blue, grace asks, "Did I lose?"

He took a moment to respond, "What?"

"The deal. Did I lose the deal?"

Giving her a break, "No, you're fine. We can talk more about it later. For now, let's get you back in your room, or else Fury will have both our heads."

Grace smiles, it felt nice to talk to someone who wouldn't judge her as much, even if they were just pretending, it was good for what it was. Still, she wondered what Mark might think about all of this. Mark had previously announced his distaste for shield and with grace staying here, she thought about his disapproval. Grace knew she couldn't judge, the people here seemed to be nice enough, in her eyes at least, but she had a pang sadness flashing over here. Even if she had successfully completed her training, there was nothing to come back to. Sure she could return to her friends, but what could she tell them. Hey guys! I was taken to a secret organization because I have super powers and Mark is probably dead because of it. Have a nice day! It sounded horrible to say, it felt even worse. Then there was the training itself she still had to go through, reluctantly, these few weeks would surely be the busiest. Busy was good, busy helps you forget and that's what grace is looking for. A way to forget these feelings. The sooner the better.


End file.
